Infortunados Designios
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: deseo mas que nada estar contigo, te amo, te amo pero... esa duda podría separarnos. ¿que pasa si el destino se empeña en probar cuantos demonios enfrentaría por ti? Magnus x Alec, una magnifica aventura en donde la duda no hara mas que engendrar problemas. muchos mas de los que un brujo podría soportar
1. Te adueñaste de mi vida

Hola, buenas! Aquí la linda Sai pasándose a reportar con un fic nuevo, recientemente estuve leyendo los libros de Cazadores de sombras y… bueno me enamore de Alec y Magnus y el resultado de toda una tarde locuras y epifanías. Aquí les traigo un lindo fanfic de mi pareja favorita, n.n ojala les guste he dado lo mejor por hacer algo muy interesante y dramático, espero les guste n.n

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Comenzamos-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Título: Infortunados Designios  
pareja: Magnus x Alec  
serie: Cazadores de sombras

Primer Capítulo: Te adueñaste de mi vida.  
  
Era tarde ya, quizás la 1 o las 12 pm; el sol estaba en su apogeo, pero gracias a las gruesas y caras cortinas, traídas desde un lejano pueblo en Persia, del cuarto del gran brujo, este aun dormitaba. Estaba cociente hacia un buen rato, vagando entre los sueños y la realidad. No quería levantarse, mucho menos con tan buena compañía en la cama, lo sentía recargado en su espalda, con sus manos rodeando su cintura, totalmente dormido, algo muy lógico ya que había llegado a eso de las 4 de la madrugada.

Se giró lento, no quería despertar al cazador de sombras, le miro dormir algunos momentos y con mucha cautela se levantó para ir a ducharse. Estaba secándose el cabello y buscando que ponerse cuando se topó con una playera negra y luego otras, y muchas más que estaban ocupando una buena parte de su closet, prendar totalmente oscuras y sobrias, algunas bastante desgastadas, que contrastaban con todo su fabuloso y deslumbrante repertorio de ropa de diseñador...y por supuesto no eran suyas.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo tanta ropa de Alec?- cogió algo de su ropa y mientras se ponía la camisa, se quedó mirando al chico en su cama. Tenía algunos rasguños y sangre reseca, pero se había puesto la pijama antes de meterse a la cama, ¡gracias a dios! varias veces había llegado empapado en sangre e Icor y se había metido a su cama, dejando un manchón que no había salido con nada, ¡en sus finas sabanas de algodón egipcio! Así que Magnus había optado por regalarle una pijama, un lindo conjunto de playera negra y pantalón a rayas azul y negro, simple pero elegante, perfecto para Alec; y procuraba dejársela limpia y la vista, al lado de la cama.

Alec tenía su propio juego de llaves, cuando tenía que ir a cazar, solía aparecerse en la madrugada y sin hacer ruido se metía a la cama, se pegaba a su cuerpo y dormía. Para Magnus aquello era un poco extraño, pero se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y fingía no despertar para no incomodar al Nefilim (que por supuesto se había molestado de no ser tan sigiloso como creía), por la mañana desayunaban juntos y de ser necesario curaba sus heridas...si no le despertaba a mitad de la madrugada para tratar heridas graves en él o en Jace.

-hey, despierta.- apareció unos platos con un apetitoso desayuno, que procedían de un pequeño y familiar restaurant cercano; y se inclinó, besando la mejilla del chico. -a desayunar

Como respuesta obtuvo unos gruñidos de protesta, que se ahogaron contra la almohada. Despertarlo nunca era una tarea fácil.

-a desayunar, amor.- le susurro insinuante al oído, cambiando el dulce beso por una mordida en el borde de la oreja.

El gemido que broto de los labios del chico fue un deleite indescriptible, sublime; pero nada como esa carita de cachorrito o de virgen ultrajada que puso, molesto, avergonzado y un poco confundido por tan cachondo despertar, totalmente sonrojado y extremadamente vulnerable.

El brujo se mordió el labio, debía controlarse, tendría al chico toda la mañana y no quería estar lidiando con las protestas del estómago de Alec si se atrevía a tomarlo antes de desayunar

-vamos a desayunar.- le dijo sonriéndole con esa mirada seductora que derretía al Nefilim y le hacía pensar dos veces antes de molestarse con él.

Habían terminado desayunando en la sala, acurrucados en el sillón, Alec recargado en el pecho de Magnus, mirando la tercera temporada se Star Trek mientras comían un poco de fruta y Presidente Miau dormitaba sobre las piernas del Nefilim.

-tengo que bañarme.- el chico de ojos azules se giró y le miro haciendo un puchero, uno muy tierno por cierto.- no te atrevas a ver el siguiente capítulo sin mí -. Le advirtió dándole un beso en la mejilla, levantándose después con cuidado, moviendo al pequeño minino que protesto al perder a su cálida almohada.

-no me atrevería -. El brujo le miro alejarse y se acurruco, chasqueando los dedos para que la tv se apagara. Tomo el libro que tenía cerca y decidió enfrascarse en su lectura. No le diría a su novio que era la tercera ve que veía la serie completa.

Apenas estaba abriendo el libro, cuando una pequeña nota cayo de su libro, un pequeño papelito con la letra de Alec y un "te amo" escrito en uno de los lados ¿Cuándo lo había metido?

Miro la puerta del baño y sonrió como un bobo.

Jugaba la nota entre sus dedos mientras trataba de concentrarse en la lectura, pero había algo que le desconcentraba, había algo rondando su menta, algo de lo que no había sido consiente antes…

Ese Nefilim se había ADUEÑADO DE SU VIDA, y él se lo había permitido.

se froto la cien, eso no le… no le molestaba, de hecho, solo le sorprendía un poco no haberlo notado antes, no haberse dado cuenta cuan metido estaba en su mundo. Y suspiro, y Se quedó meditando las cosas en un silencio sepulcral.

De no ser por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, podría haber seguido sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero al escuchar los pasos del que era su pareja le miro muy serio, extrañamente serio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- el chico se angustio, era como su acabara de criticarle por su adicción a la purpina. – ¿Magnus?

El hijo de Lilith le jalo, sentándolo en sus piernas y abrazándolo con posesividad.

- ¡MAGNUS! – el chico se asustó y no fue el único, Presidente Miau termino dando un salto del sillón y corriendo cuando el mueble soltó un crujido lastimero y amenazante. -¿Qué pasa? Vamos a romper esta cosa – después del crujido que escucho, no le extrañaría que el sillón se desarmara, era un mueble viejo, bonito, pero considerando quien era su dueño, seguro tenía más de los años que aparentaba, y parecía de 100. Sedería muy pronto,

-múdate conmigo.- le dijo sin ningún apuro, mirando esas ojos celestes que le fascinaban.

El rostro del joven Lightwood paso del asombro a la alegría en un segundo, pudo ver sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa ensoñadora, sus ojos centellearon y….de pronto algo cambio. 

- n-nh…no puedo.- su voz se quebró, apenas pudo articular una negación.

- ¿Por qué no?- había pasado del cielo al infierno en un instante. Su mirada se afilo ante el silencio del Nefilim, está dudando demasiado en responder. – ¿Alexander…?- si lo iban a rechazar quería una buena explicación.

-Magnus…yo no puedo.- abrió la boca sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna que justificara aquello. Todo se quedaba en silabas y balbuceos ahogados. – mi...mi familia, ah….ello, y yo… no puedo… es que…

-¿Qué? – le sujeto de las manos. –Creí que ya habíamos dejado esto atrás.- se sentía herido, después de tanto tiempo juntos, creía que ya había dejado atrás el miedo a lo que pensara su familia. – ¿Aun…te avergüenza que te vean con un subterráneo?- al parecer no, aún seguían atascados en lo mismo.

- ¡no!- el chico se alteró y negó con la cabeza, sujetando la mano del brujo con fuerza. Movió los labios pero al final se arrepintió. –No, no es eso…ah…yo…mi familia…- no se atrevía a mirarlo, había algo que le estaba ocultando al brujo.

-Alexander... habla, ahora.- su voz era dura, sus ojos destellaban y a punto estuvo de maldecir en varias lenguas antiguas.

Alec intento explicarle, pero justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, una estridente canción de rock, el Lightwood respondió. Magnus sabia a la perfección a quien pertenecía ese sonido, era la única persona que podía sacar a Alec de su casa, Jace… solo Jace tenía ese poder.

- debo irme…- se mordió el labio, levantándose y buscando sus botas. Era hora de cumplir con el deber, habían detectado un rastro y parecía todo un nido. Termino de alistarse y armarse, con una buena parte del arsenal de armas que había ido dejando en la casa de Magnus. –Regresare…- se acercó, siempre había un beso de despedida, pero viendo el silencio de Magnus se contuvo. –te… te veré después.

Dio una última mirada al brujo y salió.

Magnus te vio partir y suspiro un poco frustrado, muchas veces le había rechazado, incluso dejado; pero solo Alec lograba alterarle y hacerle sufrir así… ¡NEFILIM ESTUPIDO!

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Uuuuuuy! ¿Así que ahora serás el concubino del "gran brujo de Brooklyn?- Jace codeaba a su parabatai mientras limpiaba la sangre de su daga en su pantalón, antes de enfundarla.

- ¡Jace!- la voz de Izzy le callo, la chica sonrió para su hermano, podía, aun en la oscuridad, notar cuan sonrojado estaba.

-yo…no dije eso.- murmuro, comenzaba a dudar de haberle contando a su hermana estando Jace presente, pero no había podido contenerse. Si se hubiera podido morir de vergüenza, Alec habría caído fulminado.

-oh, perdón, tienes toda la razón.- su amigo se acercó, pasándole una brazo alrededor del cuello. – Serás "Alec Lightwood de Bane, el fogoso amante del gran brujo de Brooklyn"

-¡JACE!- ahora los dos hermanos protestaron al unísono.

Había sido una cacería muy ardua dentro de la alcantarillas, había más de quince demonios y no solo eso, no había llovido en semanas y el agua estaba estancada y viciada dentro de ese asqueroso túnel. Pero habían logrado acabar con casi todos, se les había escapado uno, al menos según las cuentas del mayor de los Lightwood.

-basta ya, además…le dije que no.- murmuro el ojiazul con suavidad.

-¡¿Qué?!- Isabelle le cerró el paso y le miro muy molesta. Su hermano había sacado el tema de improvisto y si no lo resolvían ahí, no le dejaría hablar de ello nunca más. – ¿por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Deberías aceptar.

-sí, ya tiene más limpio el apartamento ¿por qué no aceptaste?- Jace había vivido con él unos días y él podía jurar que desde que Alec le visitaba, Magnus limpiaba mas seguir, o quizás hacia desaparecer el polvo.

- no puedo.- les dijo muy serio, clavando sus ojos azules en los de su joven y hermosa hermana, que no se amedrento, al contrario, le hizo frente, arrugando la nariz y poniendo una expresión fiera. – no ahora… no puedo dejar a mi familia.

-oh vamos, prácticamente vives ahí.- Jace se metió, mirándole con ese aire de superioridad. –cuando no estás en el instituto, estas con él, cuando te llamo y estas durmiendo, el responde.- una sonrisa maliciosa asomo en sus labios y sus ojos destellaron entre las penumbras.- ¿sabes que el mensaje de tu buzón de voz, es Magnus diciendo que estas "ocupado" con él, que molestes más tarde? Tienes suerte que Maryse no tenga celular, le daría un infarto.

Alec se puso rojo, pero por su silencio solo denotaba que seguía necio en no aceptar.

-Hey, Alec.- su hermana le tomo del mentón y le hizo mirarle.- tu siempre has cuidado de nosotros, de tu familia. Te mereces un descanso, darte un gusto.- le sonrió con suavidad, ella sabía cuan delicada era la situación de su familia, pero quería ver a Alec feliz, era lo que más deseaba.- ya no soy una niña, no necesito que me cuides todo el día.

-pero si eso te preocupa, yo estaré ahí, yo cuidare de ellos.- le sonrió con esa soberbia y encanto que solo el tenia. –son mi familia también.

Alec no pudo articular palabra y negó con la cabeza.

- te lo mereces. – alec sintió como su hermana le daba un abrazo y le susurraba casi al oído- ¿no vas a dejar a tu familia por magnus, entiendes? Date la oportunidad, inténtalo. Al menos por unos días, si no te gusta, siempre puedes volver con nosotras

-yo…- intento negarse, pero esa mirada insistente en su hermana le convenció. –lo…lo hare.- sonrió un poco avergonzado

-tranquilo, todas las aves dejan el nido.- Jace le puso una mano en el hombro y le guiño un ojo. – y si tu novio ninfomano no te deja salir, siempre podemos armar otra guerra para rescatarle, algo así como la guerra de Troya.

-¡JACE!- le regaño alec totalmente avergonzado.

-bueno ya apúrense, aquí está goteando porquería y quiero lavar mi cabello- Izzy vio la salida a lo lejos y apresuro el paso, corriendo entre los charcos de agua sucia.

-y pensar que se quejaba de estar cansada hace unos 5 minutos.- el mayor sonrió, pero apenas disfrutaba de ver a su hermana correr fuera del túnel, su visión fue bloqueada, una gran piedra callo frente a la boca de la alcantarilla y cerró el paso- ¡ISABELLE!

Los dos cazadores trataron de acercarse a la boca de la alcantarilla, pero el rugido de unos demonios les alerto. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de girar sobre sus talones y de ponerse en guardia. Un enjambre de rapiñadores, posiblemente llamados por el que había escapado en su batalla anterior, les salto encima.

Lidiar con ellos no era difícil, pero si tedioso, resultaba molesto tener que cuidarse de esas bestias en medio de la noche y peor aún con tantos desperdicios asquerosos en ese lugar. Pero había que admitir que a mitad de la oscuridad el reflejo de sus armas y el destello de las luces que se lograban colar, era un espectáculo digno de admirar, mientras a sus pies caían uno por uno esos seres.

De pronto una de esas cosas brinco sobre el rostro de Jace, con trabajo intento alejarlo, antes de que una de sus dos mandíbulas lograran herirle, le sentía arañándole con esas garras, no era un rapiñador. Pero no había tiempo para una clase de demonología.

El pelinegro de apresuro, despachando dos de esas alimañas y lanzando su cuchillo a la cabeza de aquella bestia. La daga paso volando junto al rostro de Jace y se clavó ente las mandíbulas de aquella bestia trabándolas.

Se quedó inmóvil, aquel ser dejo caer, inerte, y Jace no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarlo lejos, justo a tiempo para notar que de las cloacas emergía una gran entidad arácnida, un Kuri que se lanzaba sobre ellos.

El demonio se aproximó, usando sus garras para intentar sujetar a los Nefilim, pero alec logro detenerlas mientras Jace se adelantaba y buscaba herirle en el vientre. El rubio logro situarse en un buen lugar, clavo su espada profundamente y en respuesta aquel demonio se levantó en sus patas traseras y con sus últimas fuerzas se lanzó contra el pelinegro, abriendo su hocico, dejándose caer con todo su peso.

Alec apenas pudo esquivarlo, sus colmillos pasaron rosándole.

-¿el ultimo?- pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba satisfecho, podían oír como desde afuera Isabelle trabaja de mover la roca o partirla con su látigo. –Vamos, nos necesita.- sonrió con superioridad.

Pero justo cuando se iban, uno de los cuerpos que yacían en el piso se movió, brincando sobre los Nefilim, aquella cosa de las dos mandíbulas se lanzó contra Jace, empujándolo para que callera en los colmillos del Kuri, pero para su buena suerte, alec lograr jalarle y evito que se empalara en el colmillo ponzoñoso.

Jace saco un último cuchillo serafín, y se lo clavo a la vestía en su vientre.

-¿Alec?- se giró, buscando a su parabatai y lo descubrió incorporándose con dificultad. – ¿Alec?

-¿estas... bien?- hablo con dificultad, por sus labios escurría un poco de sangre, que se veía negra en medio de la oscuridad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, hasta aquí dejamos el próximo capítulo, espero que sí han llegado hasta aquí, puedan dejarme un pequeño comentario n.n eso siempre motiva a escribir.

Chau cha

u n.n espero que la próxima semana este subiendo el siguiente capítulo.


	2. El privilegio de decir adiós

Buenas noches (al menos mientras escribo los comentarios jeje), en vista del buen recibimiento que ha tenido la historia, n.n les vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo! Espero no me maten por esto…bueno en fin, QWQ no me odien.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Comenzamos-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Segundo Capitulo: El privilegio de decir adiós. **

-¿Alec?- se giró, buscando a su parabatai y lo descubrió incorporándose con dificultad. – ¿Alec?

-¿Estas... bien?- hablo con dificultad, por sus labios escurría un poco de sangre, que se veía negra en medio de la oscuridad

-¡POR EL ANGEL!- Jace se acercó, sujetándole, al pasar su mano por su espalda sintió húmeda la camiseta de su parabatai, impregnada por algo cálido y viscoso. –estas herido. Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí.- antes de atreverse a moverlo, le recostó, rompiendo su playera para ver la gravedad de la herida.

No hizo falta busca, justo en el pecho había una perforación de lado a lado, la carne alrededor se carcomía rápidamente por el veneno del Kuri,

-Aguanta Alec…- le dijo sacando su estela y trazando un iriatze en su pecho, le temblaba la mano pero no había otra forma.- te curaras…

Más cuando la runa recién comenzaba a surtir efecto la piel carcomida le alcanzo y rompió el símbolo.

Jace no iba a dejar morir a su amigo. Tomo la estela y trazo el iriatze de nuevo, pero la meno del pelinegro le detuvo antes de terminar.

-C-cuídalos…por mi.- le suplico sosteniéndole su mano con fuerza, temblando por el esfuerzo requerido. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de la persona que había robado su corazón durante años.

- No… ¡no te atrevas a pedirme eso!- le grito con el dolor en los labios. Limpio la sangre que fluía por sus labios y sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas quemándole como acido. – tú debes cuidarlos, Izzy y Maryse…Robert…te necesitan.- le sonrió, moviendo su mano, con trabajos pues el pelinegro aun le detenía. Sentía como se le cerraba la garganta. Ante sus ojos la runa que compartía con el mayor de los Lightwood se desvanecía. –yo te necesito… y el… ¿y Magnus?- trataba de mantenerlo consiente mientras terminaba el iriatze.

-Mag…nus…- en sus labios se formó una tenue sonrisa al recordar al brujo, cerro sus ojos y su mano perdió fuerza. La runa no reacciono, no comenzó a curarle.

No tenía suficiente poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día era frio, las nubes bloqueaban el cielo, dándole a todo un matiz de monotonía y desolación. Inmerso en aquel mar de siluetas blancas, tan tristes, tan desconsoladas; Magnus observaba los ritos fúnebres, como los Nefilim daban el ultimo adiós…el que él no había dado.

Podía ver a La familia Lightwood, estaba reunida, aunque era algo sombroso ver que el que era el líder de la familia, Robert, se mantenía alejado de su esposa y su hija. Recibían el pésame de algunos miembros del consejo y de los habitantes del pueblo. Podía escuchar lo buen cazador que había sido Alec, lo fuerte, inteligente, cuanto lamentaban la tragedia. Mientras él pasaba desapercibido, casi invisible e indeseable en ese lugar. Todos parecían querer olvidar lo que Alec había sido, negar que hubiera sido la pareja de un subterráneo, de uno de su mismo sexo. Era algo lógico, siempre trataban de olvidar lo que les resultaba extraño y desagradable. 

Pero él no estaba ahí por ellos, estaba ahí por Alec, solo por él. El brujo levanto una de sus manos, dejando que las chispas salieran de la punta de sus dedos y se levaran al cielo. Con lentitud una pequeña lluvia comenzó, las nubes se abrieron suavemente los rayos de sol que se colaron entre ellos, creando un arcoíris que cruzo el cielo.

El brujo se quedó en silencio, mirando con melancolía el nombre de su amado Nefilim en la tumba de los Lightwood.

-Magnus…- Maryse fue la primera en acercarse a su lado, sus ojos hinchados y agotados por el llanto le miraron con amor y compasión, como si pudiera ver en el a su hijo. Era extraño, después de todo el tiempo que salió con Alec, sus padres apenas parecían aceptar que eran pareja, incluso llego a pensar que le correrían del funeral al verlo llegar y ahí estaba, Maryse Lightwood, mirándole con compasión y ternura, como si quisiera decirle que compartían un mismo dolor….había escogido ese momento para reconocerle como parte permanente dela vida de su hijo. –ven…ven con nosotros.- tras ella iban Izzy, Jace y Clary, que le miraron con la misma expresión.

Quiso negarse, mas descubrió que no podía. Siguió a la dama hasta la cabeza de la ceremonia y presencio todo junto a la familia. Los Nefilim más viejos se asombraron, pero con la aprobación de la familia, nadie pudo objetar nada. Magnus era parte de los Lightwood quisieran o no, si llegaban a hacerle una grosería, Maryse les haría pagar…no era como si alguien se atreviera a hacer algo.

Isabel se acercó cuando la ceremonia terminaba, cuando todos los presentes comenzaban a retirarse. Miraba el piso y tenía el maquillaje un poco corrido por la lluvia. Pero al plantarse frente a él, esos ojos se llenaron de luz, casi como los de Alec, aun en medio de aquella tragedia ella lucia feliz y el brujo no entendía por qué.

-Gracias…- le dijo con la voz quebrada.- el…fue muy feliz contigo. Era… un bruto por no darse cuenta cuanto te quería.- se veía que trataba de no llorar, le costaba mucho. – aunque…lo entiendo, nuestros padre estaban…separándose. Él no quería dejarnos solas, pero tampoco quería preocuparte por nuestros problemas… pero, él quería ir…había dicho que lo intentaría…que te diría que sí. - ahí se quebró.

A Magnus se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Esa era la razón…

La sociedad de los Nefilim era muy conservadora y cerrada. Un divorcio era muy mal visto, las personas que pasaban por eso a menudo eran relegadas y menospreciadas. Ahora entendía por qué Alec estaba tan preocupado, porque se había negado a aceptar su propuesta, porque le había costado tanto contarle lo que pasaba. Resultaba igual de difícil que admitir que salían.

La primera copa se la dio Maryse, durante una pequeña cena en la casa de la familia. La segunda, extrañamente se la invito Robert Lightwood, quien se unió a la cena después de un rato, y por lo que escucho, pidió perdón a su esposa y reconsideraron las cosas. La tercera se la sirvió Isabelle, que trataba de ahogar su dolor en silencio. La cuarta la tomo el…y para la quinta ya no tuvo conciencia de sí, apareció una botella y la bebió lentamente mientras regresaba a casa, a paso lento, negándose a entrar a aquel lugar que ahora sentía frio.

Pero al final regreso. En su cama estaba la pijama, y sobre ella hecho un ovillo el minino dormitaba, respiraba lento pero por la posición de sus orejas era obvio que no estaba del todo bien. Él ya sabía, lo percibía, él no regresaría. 

Se acercó a la cama, acariciando al felino y este abrió sus ojos, mirándole. Aferrándose a la ropa, quería ver al chico, Magnus quería también. Termino su tercera botella, ¿tercera? Bueno, el número que fuera, y se acomodó en su cama, cerró los ojos, y pudo sentir el perfume del Nefilim, su almohada tenía su aroma, en su casa no había un rincón que no estuviera plagado de su presencia. El aire comenzó a ponerse denso, le ahogaba, le estaba matando y no era más que la culpa, lo que estaba provocando que ardieran sus ojos, que sintiera su estómago contraerse hasta casi vomitar.

No pudo decirle adiós, después de todo, había partido y lo último que Magnus tenia de él, era esa mirada de tristeza al cerrar la puerta, ese beso no dado comenzaba a quemarle, sus labios ansiaban su piel, sus cabellos; deseaba más que nada tenerle.

Y al mismo tiempo, no creía que mereciera siquiera pensar en él.

Regresar el tiempo, eso es lo que quería, detenerlo, protegerlo y….era todo un sueño, estaba fuera de sus límites. Solo un adiós, con eso se conformaba, una adiós antes de que los restos de su amado terminaran en la ciudad de hueso y su alma estuviera alimentando por siempre aquel mórbido lugar, sin el descanso eterno que merecía.

-solo… solo una vez más.- murmuro arrastrando las palabras, enderezándose con la torpeza de la borrachera.

Tomo una tiza, se dejó caer al piso y sin importar que estuviera delante de él, comenzó a trazar símbolos y hechizos en la pulida superficie, fluían sin control, pero en orden y de líneas perfectas. Estaba solo, esta vez ni Ragnor ni Catarina estaban para detenerlo en medio de sus imprudencias.

En medio del silencio de la noche, su voz pronuncio algunas palabras en lenguas muertas, que hicieron eco en los rincones de su hogar, mientras las marcas que había hecho en el piso adquirían un brillo espectral, brotaba del centro del circulo una neblina espesa que se extendía lentamente por el piso y subía, asedia, creando un capullo etéreo ante los ojos de brujo de Brooklyn. Poco a poco mientras terminaba el conjuro, aquel capullo tomo forma, comenzó a abrirse lentamente como desgajándose lentamente, y la fina silueta de un joven se hizo visible. 

Los ojos de esa criatura se abrieron lentamente, estaba confundido, desorientado y apenas conectado con este mundo.

-Alec….- pronuncio su nombre con devoción.

Se movió un poco, como una suave brisa. Le miro, tardo un poco en reconocerlo, pero sus labios se abrieron y pronuncio su nombre con voz espectral. Acerco s u mano y quiso tocarlo, pero atravesó su mejilla, no estaba en el mismo plano, no podía haber contacto, ahora era un espíritu.

-Magnus? – el chico quedo consternado, sin entender porque no podía tocarle. 

-Alec…- había tanto que deseaba decirle, mil un cosas que se arremolinaban en su mente, quería tenerlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Pero todo lo que sus labios pudieron pronunciar fue.- ¿Por qué…?- se le quebró la voz, y aquel ser etéreo le miro sin comprender.- ¡¿Por qué?… ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de tus padres?!

El nefilim se acercó, hasta donde el círculo de invocación se lo permitió, seguía demasiado aturdido como para responderle, y era lógico, había sido sacado del mundo de los muertos; le miro y no pudo contestar, no sabía cómo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Por qué me dejaste?... ¿por qué me duele tanto?- muchas de esas preguntas ni siquiera tenían respuesta, era cosa del destino, pero Magnus había sucumbido, había tenido miedo de que el nefilim le rompiera el corazón, lo había creído capaz, y justo la mañana en que murió, había pensado que lo haría… y se había equivocado, Alec no le había rechazado solo porque sí. – ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUÉ?

Repetía aquella pregunta una y otra vez, casi hasta que esas palabras perdieron el sentido. Sus piernas cedieron y termino arrodillando frente a la presencia fantasmagórica de su amado.

Alertado por el cambio en la energía y por la voz de su amo que clamaba con desesperación, Presidente Miau se levantó, desperezándose y levantando las orejas curioso cuando vio a lo lejos al joven nefilim. Dio salto y bajo de la cama, ansioso por ver al joven, testereando la botella de licor que callo suavemente en el piso, derramando su contenido, que comenzó a esparcirse lentamente por el piso, creciendo paulatinamente.

-Magnus…- al fin pudo hablar de nuevo, le requería un esfuerzo muy grande proyectar su voz. Bajo, lentamente, acurrucándose frente al hijo de Lilith, le miro a los ojos y acerco sus manos, acariciándole, tratando de delinear su rostro, sus labios, y aunque sus manos atravesaban su piel, la sensación de su tacto, de su esencia tocándole de forma directa, hizo reaccionar al brujo. –Magnus…- cuando las orbes doradas se posaron en sobre él le sonrió, verlo era un placer celestial. Se acercó, forzando la barrera trazada en el piso, algunos chispazos salieron mientras Alec se acercaba y dejaba una incorpórea caricia en los labios de Magnus.

Era como besar la brisa del mar: una cálida sensación que crecía paulatinamente, un sabor sutil que le hizo estremecer y una electrizante sensación que recorría su columna vertebral. Creía que fuera posible, pero ese beso era sublime y deseaba que fuera eterno.

Sin embargo, termino bruscamente, Magnus abrió los ojos con horror, solo para darse cuenta que sombras negras surgían de la niebla, agitándose como serpientes desquiciadas, aferrándose a su nefilim y arrastrándolo de regreso al círculo

-¡ALEC!- por instintito quiso sujetarlo, salvarlo de aquel peligro. Pero sus manos atravesaron la imagen, y los tentáculos siguieron arrastrando a nefilim que se removía con desesperación, sin saber que estaba ocurriéndole.

El brujo intento descifrar que demonios ocurría, y aun embrutecido por el alcohol, logro darse cuenta de que uno de los símbolos se había borrado. El licor había corrido y devorado la tiza, rompiendo el conjuro que evitaba que cualquier cosa, que no fuera Alec, se presentara en ese cuarto.

Magnus se apresuró a limpiar el líquido, usando el dorso de su mano, desesperado por expulsar a esos demonios ya. Pero antes que pudiera siquiera comenzar, los tentáculos lograron atraer al espíritu de Alec y una explosión ilumino todo el lugar. Magnus fue golpeado por la energía que la ruptura del hechizo provoco, su cuerpo fue lanzado contra una de las paredes, azotándolo con tan fuerza que le dejo inconsciente.

En la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, todo parecía abandonado, no había ni una pizca de luz, todo el lugar había perdido su magia y entre las sombras, el pequeño felino maullaba angustiado al lado de su amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
ok, no. Jeje solo bromeo.

;3 espero no quieran matarme, antes de que lo hagan QWQ solo quiero decir que Alec es uno de mis personajes favoritos y que bueno matarlo fue algo difícil, lo siento muchísimo. Pero tengan un poco de fe en mi QWQ

hasta la próxima semana, w quizás si me motivan lo suficiente me apure a escribir y se los traiga antes. 


	3. Después del Luto

XD oh dios, gracias por los comentarios y los jalones de orejas, XD yo sé que... QWQ el capítulo pasado fue muy traumático para todos (TwT yo chillaba mientras lo escribía) pero tengan un poco de fe, todo saldrá bien.

Bueno, ya no parloteo más, es hora de comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Capitulo Tres: Despues del Luto**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-tres años después del accidente.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo que había pasado antes de la explosión seguía siendo borroso, recordaba fragmentos aislados, marcas en el piso, luces y un beso, si, algo tan común, tan cursi, pero pensar en eso le reconfortaba, dejaba en su pecho una sensación dulce y cálida. Durante todo ese tiempo, había tratado de superar la muerte de su joven nefilim, pero aunque había salido con algunas otras personas, no había logrado entablar una relación duradera, nada pasaba de algunos coqueteos, unas cuantas citas y quizás un poco de sexo. Pero todo terminaba ahí…

Estaba esperando, que Isabelle, Jace y Clary llegaran, habían tomado por costumbre reunirse de vez en cuando, sin ningún afán de negociar. Y aunque había querido volver a cobrarles por sus servicios simplemente no podía. Había querido alejarse de esos chicos, pero seguían buscándole, le llamaban, llegaban a sus fiestas y a su casa sin ningún motivo más que pasar el tiempo con él. Jace solía llegar de improvisto, con alguna herida menor y una buena pizza o una botella de vino y… ¿quién podría ser tan desalmado como para negarse a un buen vino?

-vamos, di mama, dima mama -. Una joven madre estaba mostrándoles a su niño a sus amigas, un pequeño bebe que Magnus no hubiera notado si no fuera porque tenía unos ojos azules hermosos, de un color intenso que casi parecían destellar. –vamos, dilo, di ma-ma, maaaa-maaa.

El chiquillo no le hacía caso, miraba por sobre el hombro de la rubia. Balbuceando, moviendo sus pequeñas y regordetas manitas.

Magnus le miro con curiosidad, la forma en que ignoraba a su madre, le provocaba un poco de risa. De pronto le miro, el pequeño poso sus ojitos celestes en el brujo y comenzó a reírse con fuerza, sonriendo y haciéndole ojitos, todo tipo de monerías. La madre pareció un poco sorprendida pero no le dio importancia, volteo a ver a la persona que hacia reír a su hijo.

El brujo levanto su mano y saludo con un pequeño movimiento, provocando una risa mágica en aquel bebe, que parecía feliz de tener su atención.

-¿ahora eres un brujo bisexual, liberal y pedófilo?- la voz dejase le hizo voltear –creí que te iban un poquito más grandes.

-maghh…magh…- murmuro el pequeño niño mientras su madre lo cargaba y salía del restaurant junto con sus amigas.

-¿celoso Jace? Ya te he dicho que los rubios no son mi tipo.- se acomodó en la silla y sonrió al ver a los otros nefilims. – llegan con un elegante retraso, tienen suerte de que el tiempo no sea un apuro para mí.

- tu eres el que suele llegar tarde, dos horas tarde.- le dijo Clary sentándose a su lado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- seis años después del accidente -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Caminaba por la calle, mirando los escaparates de aquellas tiendas, buscando algo nuevo, algo MAGNIFICO, que fuera hecho solo para él, algo que fuera digno de Magnus Bane. Habían sacado las nuevas colecciones y quería tener lo mejor. El sol estaba un poco fuerte apenas pasaba del medio día, pero eso le daba la oportunidad de pasar a beber un buen café en la aquel café, donde el barista le coqueteaba y le preparaba lo mejor.

-ummh ese me gusta.- sonrió al ver un abrigo de piel, era magnifico, una prenda simplemente hermosa y glamorosa. La estaba mirando sobre un maniquí, sonriendo al poder imaginar cómo se le vería. Cuando sintió algo suave y cálido que sujeto su mano, una pequeña mano. 

Bajo la mirada de inmediato y se topó con un pequeño niño, de no más de 5 años, que le miraba arrugando suavemente la nariz, con disgusto.

-si te llevas ese, miau lo va a romper.- Magnus arqueo una ceja, ese pequeño niño había llegado y le había tomado de la mano con total naturalidad.

-perdón, pequeño…- sus palabras se atoraron en sus labios cuando aquel pequeño niño le sonrió, entornando sus preciosos ojos azules mientras se le abrazaba a las piernas. –y lindo niño. Creo que me estas confundiendo.

Negó con su cabecita, frotando su frente contra el pantalón del mayor

-nope, nope, a miau no le gustara, lo hará pedacitos con sus garritas.- le dijo haciendo un puchero muy mono.

Magnus sintió un poco de ternura y le acaricio su cabecita.

-¿miau? – era imposible que supiera que tenía un gato, y mucho menos su nombre, se inquietó un poco. Se agacho, mirándolo con curiosidad. –creo que me confundes, no sé de qué hablas. 

-nop –le dijo con una sonrisita inocente, mirándole a los ojos como si existiera una gran confianza entre ellos. – ¿dónde está? ¿Puedo ir a verlo? ¿Lo extraño mucho? le insistió dando pequeños tirones a su mano, como intentando llevarlo con él. – le llevare atún, ¿sí?

Ahora si estaba seguro que hablaba de su gato. Algo se removió en su pecho, ese mocoso, era…demasiada coincidencia, no podía ser cierto. Pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle su nombre al chiquillo. Su madre se asomó muy preocupada desde una tienda y le llamo.

- ¡CALE! ¡Cariño! Ven aquí, no debes alejarte de mí.- la melodiosa voz de aquella mujer hizo que el chiquillo le soltara.

-mi mami me llama, adiós.- se despidió con total naturalidad, dejando al brujo con la duda, sin poder detenerle para preguntar cualquier cosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- once años después del accidente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-ES MAGNUS! – la voz de aquel chico le hizo levantar la vista, iba pasando fuera de una de esas caras escuelas de mundanos, cuando escucho que le llamaban a gritos. –mama, ¡es él! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Por favor!-

le costó encontrarlo entre la gente, pero al fin logro ver al chico, se jalaba desesperado intentando zafarse del agarre de su madre, que parecía desesperada y molesta de que estuviera gritando. Se detuvo un instante, mirando, aquel chico en ese uniforme escolar, lo reconoció, lo recordaba bien, era aquel niño de los escaparates y de nuevo estaba llamándole.

-¿Alec?- su nombre escapo de sus labios, los ojos del chico estaban comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas, esos preciosos ojos azules le suplicaban que le alcanzara, que fuera por él. Y a punto estuvo de hacerlo, sus piernas se movieron acercándose.

- ¡MAGNUS!- el chico seguía llamándole, una y otra vez.

Pero entonces algo le detuvo. La madre le miro o eso pareció hacer, jalo a su hijo y lo abrazo fuerte, estaba preocupada por él, por su pequeño hijo que llamaba a gritos a un hombre que ella no conocía. Sintió que algo oprimía su pecho, quería verlo, quería correr hacia ese pequeño niño y tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero al ver a su madre, sintió pena por ella.

-no, ya no es Alec.-cerro los ojos y se contuvo, por mucho que quisiera ir, Alec ya no era un cazador de sombras era un mundano, su madre también, ahora tenía otra vida, otra oportunidad de ser feliz ¿qué derecho tenía de meterse y poner todo de cabeza? Si se acercaba, solo lo pondría en peligro, volvería a meterlo en el mundo de los cazadores y eso le pondría en riesgo.

De pronto escucho risas, unas risas despreciables y burlonas, observo lo que ocurría y comprendió todo, ese comportamiento no era normal, el chico estaba llamando la atención y se burlaban de él. La madre jalo a su niño y le subió a un auto, hecha un mar de llanto.

-lo… lo siento, Alec.- ahora era definitivo, saldría de su vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Catorce años después del accidente.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo topo en las calles, mientras caminaban por una agitada avenida en mitad en vísperas de navidad, la calle estaba tan concurrida que apenas se podía andar y por azares del destino chocaron frente a frente.

- Lo siento.- casi había tirado al chico y le sujeto del brazo mientras evitaba que resbalara con la acera congelada.

Tan solo ver sus ojos le reconoció, había crecido mucho desde la última vez, su piel pálida y sus labios rojos por el frio eran hermosos. Pero ni siquiera pudo sentirse culpable por pensar aquello, el rostro del jovencito se llenó de terror y le empujo, alejándose de Magnus con rapidez, luchando por alejarse entre el mar de gente.

Aquello resultaba extraño, pero había decidido no meterse, por muy preocupado que estuviera. Trato de olvidar aquello y continuo su camino, pero la imagen de sus ojos, podía recordarlos llenos de miedo al verle, la forma en que sus labios se habían tensado y como había empujado con todas sus fuerzas para alejarle. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no correr tras él, debía contenerse, debía alejarse de él.

-solo resiste Magnus, resiste….- se dijo casi desesperado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Diecinueve años Después del Accidente -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La música estridente apenas le permitía escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, pidió permiso a las hadas y a las náyades con las que platicaba y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Pasar entre la enorme y bulliciosa fiesta fue todo un reto, entre subterráneos era un caos, pero al final llego, abriendo la puerta con elegancia y arrogancia.

-Ey, ¿llego tarde?- un brujo rubio, amigo de un amigo del primo de un amigo de un hada que había conocido en un bar en un pueblito perdido de Los Ángeles, se llamaba "Alhmanic Sinn" según recordaba, le mostro su invitación, había ido ya a otras de sus fiestas pero no muy a menudo y realmente no le conocía del todo, ni le interesaba, pero le dejo pasar. 

Lo hubiera dejado pasar sin más, pero vio algo oscuro moviéndose bajo las alas de aquel chico, asomándose entre las blancas plumas.

-¿qué tienes ahí?- le pregunto con desgana, no quería terminar con una pequeña plaga destruyendo su casa, no sería la primera vez, pero si sería la última que aquel chico entraría a su casa si se atrevía a hacerle una de esas bromitas. – ¿es un regalo para mí?

Aquel brujo se detuvo y se giró lentamente, levantando una de sus alas para dejar ver lo que escondía bajo ella. Magnus alzo una ceja al ver lo que estaba escondiendo. 

- ¿Un mundano?- pregunto aguzando la vista para poder mirarlo mejor.

-lo siento, viene conmigo.- le sonrió con naturalidad, mostrándole al lindo joven que tenía abrazado con posesividad. –saluda lindura, es el anfitrión de la fiesta. - el chico le miro apenas un segundo, mientras se prensaba del pecho de su compañero alado. – Es un poco tímido, lo siento.

El gran brujo de Brooklyn se quedó en shock unos segundos, no era posible, no era posible que el pequeño y lindo niño que había intentado proteger de su mundo estuviera ahí, con OTRO brujo que él no conocía y que probablemente estaba jugando con él. No era que estuviera celoso, no, él había prometido no meterse en la nueva vida de Alec, pero tampoco iba a dejarlo en manos de ese hijo de Lilith sin asegurarse que estuviera seguro, nadie iba a usar a Alec como una mera distracción. Se olvidó por completo de la fiesta, se situó en un lugar estratégico y comenzó a observar concienzudamente lo que aquel brujo hacía, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Sinn lo llevo a un lugar donde pudieran aclimatarse a la fiesta, el joven parecía un poco incómodo en el lugar, apenas se separaba del brujo para poder platicar un poco más a gusto, para poder mirarle a los ojos. El joven a simple vista pudo pasar por un encantador ángel despertaba las dudas y el recelo de Magnus, no le gustaba como tocaba, la forma en que se relamía los labios cuando le miraba hablar, esa mano que danzaba entre la cintura del pelinegro y amenazaba con bajar a la cadera, y aún más allá.

De pronto murmuro algo al oído del mundano, jalándole mientras sonreía, el chico negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero aquel brujo insistió. Magnus estuvo a punto de acercarse, olvidando la discreción y cualquier cosa que le detuviera; pero apenas pudo detenerse, cuando vio que quizás estaba exagerando, los dos se habían movido allí donde la gente se reunía a bailar bajo las estrellas. El joven pelinegro parecía renuente a bailar, mientras el brujo se contoneaba a su lado, incitándole con suaves roces pero no aceptaba, y no lo hizo hasta que el ángel le rodeo con sus alas, creando una zona de confort para Alec. Comenzó a mover la cadera un poco siguiendo el paso del rubio que con aquello dejaba bien en claro que aquel joven mundano le pertenecía solo a él, si alguien trataba de acercársele le empujaba con un golpe de las alas, no importaba que fuera, brujo, vampiro o hada, no permitía que entraran en el espacio personal de su niño.

Magnus dejaba de verles por instantes, le molestaba mucho ver como el chico le seguía el juego a ese brujo, meneando se cerca, muy cerca, dejándole que le pusiera las manos encima y acariciara su cuerpo. Esa rata con alas ¡NO, esas no eran alas, eran tentáculos emplumados!

-comienzo a creer que soy masoquista…o tengo fetiches muy extraños.- murmuro mientras aparecía una copa de Disaronno en sus manos y trataba de mantenerse medianamente calmado, no debía alterarse, no era bueno actuar así. Acerco la copa a sus labios y dejo que el licor tocara sus labios, quemándole un poco al principio, pero dejando ese reconfortante sabor a almendras. Miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras daba el segundo trago y su delicioso licos paso a ser acido puro.

LO ESTABA BESANDO

ese maldito había tomado a Alec de la nuca y le estaba dando un beso profundo, recorriendo con su lengua como si quisiera devorarlo, y no lentamente, ¡quería tragárselo en un beso!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Capitulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTA: **Bien, si se hicieron bolas con las edades en este cuento, deben recordar restarle a la fecha un año por los nueve meses de gestación, así que si dice que pasaron 3 años, el niño tiene 2. Al final han pasado 19 años, por lo que Cale tiene 18.

Bueno espero que me manden sus mentadas de madre, sus comentarios positivos y todo lo que se les ocurra n.n aunque sea un Hola, eso siempre me motiva a seguir.


	4. Rescatando Almas Pérdidas

XD wow! Realmente les ha gustado el fic! Eso me hace muy muy feliz, me alegra que les guste la historia, aunque lamento hacerlas sufrir. Si pudiera les daría todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero si no ya no tendría que publicar.

w bueno ya no los entretengo, owo disfruten del capítulo de esta semana n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Capitulo Cuatro: Rescatando Almas Perdidas**

LO ESTABA BESANDO

Ese maldito había tomado a Alec de la nuca y le estaba dando un beso profundo, recorriendo con su lengua como si quisiera devorarlo, y no lentamente, ¡quería tragárselo en un beso!

Magnus se apresuró, tirando la copa y quitando a cuanto subterráneo se le puso enfrente, y casi llegaba cuando una hermosa hada le cerró el paso y le comenzó a coquetear, meneando su cadera y sonriéndole mientras se le acercaba. La desesperación de Magnus le hizo olvidar cuan temperamentales y vengativas eran las hadas y con destello de sus dedos, mando a la chica a la otra esquina de la casa, dejándole el paso libre, pero para cuando llego al punto donde había visto a la pareja, ellos ya no estaban ahí

-¡MALDICION!- gruño, y les busco entre la multitud, no debían haber ido muy lejos. Aguzo la vista y logro distinguir aquellas alas blancas a lo lejos, alejándose de la fiesta. Pudo ver como el chico de ojos azules, Cale, se removía incomodo en los brazos del brujo, no quería acompañarlo ahí; tan solo ver su expresión angustiada sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. –NO, ¡no eso sí que no!

Se acercó a la puerta, escuchando unas cuantas risas ahí dentro. Iba a entrar, pero un golpe contra un muro, uno golpe suave y ahogado, le hizo detenerse de golpe.

-Tranquilo, Cale.- la voz de ese chico era dulce, melosa, demasiado como para fiarse de ella. Magnus se asomó con cautela. Alhmanic había puesto a su joven pareja contra la pared, acorralándole como un fiera frente a su presa, una de sus manos le bloqueaba la huida, la otra hacia espirales suavemente sobre su pecho. –no tienes que ponerte nervioso, mi amor.- se acercó dando pequeños besos en los labios del chico. –¿todo está bien, no? Yo te cuido.

- S-si… Tú me cuidas, Sinn.- le respondió con la voz temblorosa, su respiración se notaba agitada y aunque no se negaba a sus caricias y sus besos, se le notaba nervioso y asustado. Una mano blanca y cálida comenzó a subir su playera lentamente, acariciando su vientre y marcando sus músculos al ascender. – pero… ah! No, quiero...-se retorció y mordió su labio para no hacer ruido, mientras el rubio se abalanzaba, besando su cuello. –AAH!

-Shhh… ¿no querrás que nos descubran o sí?- le sonrió, una de sus piernas se metió entre las del mundano, presionando e insistiendo en acortar la distancia entre ellos, apresándolo poco a poco.

-No…-le murmuro cerrando los ojos, le empujo. – Basta… no…no quiero.

El chico se detuvo, sus ojos dorados como el amanecer se posó en su pequeño, le tomo del mentón y se acercó.

-Yo quiero, tú quieres; es fácil, ¿lo entiendes?

-Ya te dijo que no quiere.- La voz de Magnus le hizo voltear, el moreno le dedico una linda sonrisa y descargo un buen puñetazo en el cara del brujo, que le alejo de golpe del que había pasado de su pareja a su presa en menos de dos minutos. Nada podía producir tanto placer como romperle la cara a un bastardo a mano limpia. –ahora…fuera de mi fiesta.

El ángel escupió un poco de sangre, sus labios se tiñeron de rojo. Sus dedos dejaron salir unas cuantas chispas doradas. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de conjuro Magnus chasqueo los dedos y el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Estás bien?- se giró, mirando al chico que permanecía pegado al muro, temblando de miedo, mirándole como si acabara de ver al mismo señor de los avernos salir del infierno. – ¿Cale?...

-Ma-Magnus... Bane…- pronuncio su nombre y su cuerpo comenzó a resbalarse por el empapelado de la pared, mientras su cuerpo colapsaba, estaba perdiendo el sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sobra decir que la fiesta se acabó. Magnus saco a todos y se quedó cuidando del chico mientras despertaba, le llevo a su cuarto y le acomodo en la cama, vigilando su sueño que no parecía nada tranquilo. Ahora que podía mirarlo de cerca, podía ver que bajo sus ojos había unas profundas ojeras y unas marcas de cansancio, no solo eso, se veía un poco delgado, quizás bajo de peso.

Se acostó junto a él, mirándole dormir por largo rato. Observando todos esos sutiles detalles que le recordaban a Alec y a la vez, eran tan diferentes. Temblaba entre sueños y nada podía hacer, no quería despertarle, pero también quería que descansara. Intento de todo para ayudarle, pero nada servía. El chico tomo su mano entre sueños y solo así pudo calmarse, justo como la primera vez, Magnus sentía como le apretaba cuando estaba asustado y aferraba su agarre para calmarle, y lo hizo durante largo rato…hasta que le venció el sueño.

Despertó cuando sintió su mano fría, quiso apretar la del chico y no la encontró, la busco medio dormido por la sabana y no logro encontrarla. Abrió un ojo y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos pudieran distinguir bien las cosas en el cuarto para darse cuenta que el chico no estaba.

-¡¿Alec?! – se enderezo de golpe, mareándose un poco y casi tropezando al pararse de la cama a buscar al chico. Recorrió toda la casa sin hallar más que una ventana abierta, por ahí debía haber salido. Ni siquiera se preocupó por echar un ojo en el espejo, su apariencia de momento le importaba un pepino, el chico había salido, tenía que encontrarlo. –MALDICION ALEC!

Salió corriendo, apenas poniéndose las botas, las primeras que pudo encontrar, para echar a correr y buscar al chico; No debía estar muy lejos. Ya estaba pensando en tomar un taxi o en usar un hechizo para rastrearlo, mas no hizo falta, escucho un quejido a lo lejos.

-¡Dijiste que tenías un lugar donde esconderme!- esa era la voz de Alec, de Cale, bueno…no importaba, estaba cerca. Salió de su propiedad y al dar la vuelta logro verlo, cerca de las escaleras de un vecino, medio oculto entre la estructura. – dijiste que tu casa era un lugar seguro, ¡me mentiste!

Magnus se acercó sigiloso, quería saber con quién estaba hablando el ojiazul.

-Este no es un lugar seguro, ¡es justo el lugar del que salir!- para sorpresa del brujo, Alec estaba discutiendo con su pequeño minino. El felino maulló contento al ver a Magnus y avanzo hacia él, ignorando al chico y dejándole con la palabra en la boca. – ¡vuelve acá felino embustero!

-¿Estás hablando con él?- Magnus se acercó, aun temblaba por los nervios de haber perdido a Alec de nuevo, pero logro poner una de sus seductoras sonrisas en sus labios, recordar como el chico discutía seriamente con su gato le hacía reír.

El jovencito retrocedió, escondiéndose en un pequeño hueco de las escaleras, mirando al brujo con miedo, un miedo real, que el hijo de Lilith no comprendía.

-Tranquilo, Alec.- Magnus sonrió y respiro con cierto alivio, el chico estaba sano y salvo. –él no te engaño, realmente te llevo a un lugar seguro. –el felino se le enroscaba en las piernas ronroneando, muy contento, mostrándole al brujo lo que había encontrado mientras vagaba por el vecindario. –Presidente miau te llevaba a su casa.

-N-no…no soy Alec.- la voz del chico era un murmullo -¿es…es tu gato?- pregunto al fin, mirando al minino que regresaba a frotársele con emoción, ronroneando gustoso, ronroneando, le había reconocido de inmediato.

-Sí, es mío.- la respuesta no pareció satisfactoria para el asustado pelinegro.

-¿Dónde está?- cargo al pequeño, sentía un afecto natural por él. -¿Donde esta Alhmanic? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo lastimaste?- parecía realmente preocupado por el paradero del ángel rubio.

-Está en un pueblo llamado Derry, en Main.- Magnus sonrió con emoción. –Posiblemente pidiendo un aventón para regresar aquí, o quizás haciendo migas con un payaso.- no solo lo había mandado lejos, había puesto un bono en su hechizo para que no pudiera regresar con magia a la cuidad, tendría al menos unas 48 horas antes de que lograra romper el conjuro.

Cale le miro con recelo y estrecho al felino, que no parecía protestar, pero pronto bajo la mirada, por la forma en que sus ojos se movían, Magnus se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando que hacer, como escapar y volver con el brujo Sinn.

-¿Quieres ir con él? –le dolió pronunciar esas palabras, creía haber superado a Alec en esos 18 años, ciertamente se había equivocado. El chico asintió sin siquiera mirarle, lo que removió cosas extrañas en el gran brujo de Brooklyn - Al… Cale, ¿tú me recuerdas?

-No…- le respondió bajito, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.- no te conozco, no recuerdo haberte visto nunca.

-Ayer me llamaste por mi nombre, tienes que saber quién soy.

-No, yo no te conozco.

-Bien… - no entendía que sucedía, pero no iba a hacerlo mirándole ahí, acurrucado y temblando.- te propongo un trato: Te llevare a donde esta Sinn…. 

-¿En verdad?- los ojos del chico se iluminaron y levanto el rostro. –¿me llevaras con él?

-Solo si puedes pagar por mis servicios.- intento no parecer muy interesado en ayudarle -¿tienes dinero?- el chico negó, por su linda expresión el miedo estaba pasando, no lo suficiente aun. -¿tienes donde quedarte?- la respuesta fue otra negación, y en el interior, el brujo se sintió aliviado. –entonces…creo que soy tu única opción.

-Pero…no tengo como pagarte.- El chico se levantó, aun con el gato en brazos, mirando al Brujo con cierta repulsión, podía imaginar que le pediría en pago y no le gustaba nada esa idea, prefería ir caminando hasta donde estuviera su pareja.

Una sonrisita bailo en los labios de Magnus, el chico era muy predecible. No necesitaba ni preguntar qué pasaba por su mente.

-No es nada de lo que tu imaginas.- le aseguro. –ahora, ven, desayuna y hablaremos después de como pagaras. –era raro hablar de eso con Alec, no pensaba cobrarle, pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo ir con ese imbécil emplumado; primero se lo mandaría a Jace amarrado y con un moño, prefería mil veces verlo enamorado de Jace que verlo siguiendo a ese bastardo como un cachorro…Jace? Debía avisarle a él y a Izzy?

Con mucha desconfianza el chico regreso con Magnus a su casa, aún estaba preocupado por lo que le pediría como pago. Pero también tenía hambre y… no iba a buscar comida en la basura. Entro a la casa mirando todo con curiosidad, manteniendo cierta distancia del brujo.

-Siéntate, no te preocupes.- se le acerco tomando asiento delante de él, apareció dos platos bien arreglados, desayunos completos internacionales y dos humeantes tazas de café. –solo vamos a desayunar.

-¿Tu…también haces magia?- miraba los platos con curiosidad, y comenzó a picar con cuidado, pequeños bocados, comiéndolos con lentitud, mirando a Magnus cada tanto como si tuviera miedo de que le hiciera algo malo.

-Sí, también. – aunque mucho mejor. A diferencia del joven mundano, Magnus le miraba a detalle, había algo que no estaba bien, algo se sentía diferente en el chico, no podía identificar que era pero le angustiaba verlo así. 

-¿Quieres?- el minino se había acercado a Cale y estaba parado a su lado, maullando suavemente pidiéndole un poco de su comida, amenazando con subirse a sus piernas para poder ver que comía y robarle algo. –no puedo darte, él va a regañarme si te doy tocino, minino.-

-¿Sabes su nombre?- Magnus le miro, era extraña la forma en que parecía entender a su gato, no recordaba que hubiera podido hacerlo antes, pero ahora, eso no importaba tanto. –¿sabes cómo se llama?

-No…- miro al pequeño y cedió, regalándole un pedazo de tocino. –No me ha dicho…pero…- le miro con un poco de miedo.- el me llama Alec, como tú.

-Su nombre es Presidente Miau. – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, le creía, recordaba cuando lo había topado antes y cada vez su carita se iluminaba y ahora, se comportaba tan arisco y distante. Habían pasado unos cinco años desde la última vez que lo había topado y ahora…estaba tan diferente; Pero trato de sonreír. –es que me recuerdas a alguien, que yo quería mucho. Era… igual de lindo que tú.

El chico se sonrojo al escuchar eso, y una sonrisita se comenzó a formar en sus labios, desvió el rostro rápidamente queriendo esconder su emoción. Sus ojos parecían resplandecer cuando sonreía, Magnus adoraba verlo así, era la primera vez que le veía feliz desde que había llegado a su casa. El brujo estaba embelesado, cuando algo le llamo la atención, creyó ver un destello dorado en la pupila del chico.

-¿Que…fue eso?- le dejo su taza de café y se acercó al chico y le tomo del mentón, sintió como el chico se intentaba jalar, pero no le dejo, necesitaba revisar algo. Por instinto Cale cerró los ojos con fuerza. –ábrelos… no te hare daño.- le susurro, pasando su pulgar suavemente sobre uno de sus ojos.

El chico abrió los ojos con lentitud y para horror del gran brujo de Brooklyn, dentro del iris del chico se podía ver varios símbolos destellando como oro líquido.

-Oh dios…  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del capitulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muajajajajajajajaja! XD que tal les pareció el capítulo? Les ha gustado? Si ya leyeron hasta aquí, por favor dejen un lindo comentario n.n para saber que les ha parecido y motivarme a seguir escribiendo.  
les he dicho que también escribí un Valentine x Lucían x Luke? Esta muy hard, pero si les entra la curiosidad pueden checarlo.

bueno nos vemos la siguiente semana, sai los quiere n.n 3  
chauuu


	5. Como Capturar un Ángel

Hooooooola XD creí que no le subía un capitulo esta semana jojojo UwU tuve un lindo bloqueo de escritor, pero bueeeeeno owo ya no las entretengo, les dejo leer este capítulo, es un poco corto pero les gustara n.n 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Comenzamos…. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo Cinco: Como Capturar un Angel  
  
-Oh dios…

-¿Qué pasa?-el chico se alejó al ver lo pálido que se había puesto el brujo.

-Cale…de verdad quieres regresar con Alhmanic?- observo con atención los símbolos, que ante la mención del nombre del brujo destellaron y parecieron moverse, casi al ritmo de las palabras de Alec.

-Sí, quiero ir con el.- le dijo bastante serio, esbozando una sonrisa. –yo no tengo a nadie más, Alhmanic me cuida y me ama.

-Cale…- El brujo le paso suavemente la mano frente a sus ojos y los símbolos se desvanecieron con lentitud. La desesperación se apodero de Magnus, no soportar la idea de ver a Alec bajo el embrujo de alguien y mucho menos ese tipo de hechizo; sus dedos comenzaron a soltar algunas chispas mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras perdidas en el tiempo.

-¿Que…que Haces?- el joven mundano retrocedió de golpe, alejándose de Magnus. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- se arrincono en el piso, junto a las alacenas, sin saber cómo ocultarse de su magia.

-Tranquilo, no te lastimare.- Magnus le hablo con dulzura. –Quiero ayudarte, Sinn está usándote, te ha embrujado…- se inclinó, para no parecer tan amenazante. –solo... solo voy a romper el hechizo.

El rostro del chico se puso pálido y se lanzó hacia Magnus, aferrándose a su ropa y suplicándole con la voz entre cortada por el miedo.

-¡NO! ¡No lo hagas!- estaba temblando Magnus sentía como se aferraba con fuerza a sus ropa, suplicándole con desesperación. – no los… no lo quites, no…

-Cale…espera…. Espera, tranquilo.- le abrazo nervioso.

-No lo quites, no lo quites. – le suplicaba una y otra vez. – yo... yo le pedí que los hiciera, yo se los pedí.- le jalo, mirándole a los ojos, el miedo estaba ahí, dominándolo todo y era real, era algo que le tenía al borde del llanto. –no lo hagas…no quiero volver, no quiero volver ahí… no quiero…

-No lo hare…-ya no sabía que era peor, verlo bajo el embrujo o quitárselo. Acaricio el rostro del chico y sintió como se calmaba poco a poco. Tuvo que prometerle que no borraría el hechizo para poder tranquilizarlo y regresarlo a la mesa, para que terminara su desayuno.

Le dejo bañándose mientras hacia una llamada.

-Necesito que vengan….-la voz del otro lado era altanera y un tanto exasperante, siempre lo había sido. Pero ahora lo necesitaba ahí, no tenía idea de que hacer (más que mantener a Cale lejos de esa gallina venida a más, pero para eso ya había tomado precauciones y el rubio no podría entrar a su casa ni con la ayuda del mismo ángel Raziel), pero ellos lo tenían que saber, no podría esconderlo por mucho tiempo. –tu e Isabelle. No, no puedo decirte para que...lo entenderán cuando lo vean…si, los espero…

Colgó un poco frustrado y se froto las cienes. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles eso?

Pero al parecer el mundo no le daba un respiro al gran brujo de Brooklyn, un llamado a su puerta y había que cumplir el deber, había clientes y solo rogaba que dejando solo al chico no fuera a escapar otra vez, solo 5 minutos…solo 5 minutos….

-¿Hey Al...Cale, podrías darle un baño Presidente Miau? – le dijo al chico desde afuera del baño. Escucho algo ahogado por el eco, una protesta y algo acerca de descontarlo de su deuda. –claro que abonara a tu cuenta, pero ve que quede bien limpio. – Tomo al pequeño gato y lo miro a los ojos.- te lo encargo, no lo dejes que se valla de aquí ni que se meta en problemas, ¿entendido?

"Miiuuu" el pequeño le respondió, su amo se las pagaría.

-Vamos, hazlo por él. –le acaricio su cabecita y le dejo en el sillón, había que irse a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

-Tardaron un eternidad –les regaño el brujo al abrir la puerta. –te dije que era urgente Jace

-No podía dejar a Max solo, tuvimos que llevarlo con Maryse – el rubio le miro de mala gana.- algunos tenemos responsabilidades.- el pequeño hijo de Jace era muy apegado a su padre y el nefilim siempre lo llevaba con él, pero al oír a Magnus al teléfono, supo que no era algo en lo que un niño de 4 años debiera meterse

Los dos nefilims entraron a la casa del brujo y fue la pelinegra quien se cansó de esperar en el denso silencio, no era nada usual que Magnus estuviera tan serio y tenso.

-¿Y que querías decirnos con tanta urgencia?

-Es algo delicado.- chasqueo los dedos y unas copas y una botella de vino aparecieron en la mesa de su sala. Se sentó, no hallaba como comenzar a explicarles, porque no siquiera el entendía del todo que había pasado. –sé que no me van a creer al principio, pero…necesito que se queden calmados cuando lo vean….no está…del todo bien.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la puerta se abrió y el chico salió con el felino aun mojado en los brazos.

-Ya está limpio. –le secaba con cuidado. –pero me empapo y…bueno tome un poco de ropa tuya. – prendas negras y desgastadas que había encontrado en el closet del brujo, justo la que habían pertenecido a Alec y que él no había tenido corazón de tirar. –no…es molestia verdad?... – guardo silencio al ver que estaba ocupado.

-POR EL ANGEL!- basto un instante para que le reconocieran.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- Isabelle se levantó, quitando el látigo de su muñeca y haciéndolo sonar amenazante, partiendo la mesita de café en varios pedazos. – QUE CLASE DE BROMA CRUEL ES ESTA, MAGNUS?!-

-Isabelle, no… cálmate.- le suplico Magnus. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como el chico retrocedía asustado, el brujo lo habría hecho también pero el sillón no se lo permitió. – lo estás asustando.

-¿Te hiciste un Alec mayordomo? –Jace miraba al chico con interés, examinándole cuidadosamente. –tu perversión me sorprende. Mira que no sabía que la necrofilia te ponía.

-Voy a MATARTE!- la chica le salto, como solo una buena guerrera podría hacerlo, directo al cuello y a matar. Nadie mancillaría la memoria de su hermano, mucho menos un mago homosexual, pagaría por eso, le desollaría vivo.

-Basta…- Cale se aterro al ver como los dos caían al piso, muy cerca de donde el estaba, pudo sentir el largo cabello de la pelinegra golpearle el brazo.

Magnus no pudo mi poner las manos, la chica era demasiado rápida y ya tenía sus dedos en su cuello. Choco contra la pared, abrumado por los gritos de la mujer, el sonido de los pies de Magnus golpeando el piso, queriendo quitársela y respirar.

–Bas-basta…deténganse…- vio al rubio acercarse, tomo a la rubia de la cintura y todo se convirtió en una maraña de cuerpos, de gritos y de gemidos – ¡BASTAAAA!

Los nefilims y el brujo fueron golpeados por una fuerza invisible, que los separo y los empujo lejos, dejando todo el cuarto hecho un desastre, los muebles, los libros y los papeles, todo había salido volando. Jace e Isabelle se incorporaron bastante confundidos y miraron en la dirección de donde había venido aquello, tan asombrado que la chica olvido por un momento su ira, solo para descubrir al Cale cubriéndose las orejas con desesperación.

-¿Alec?- la chica le miro totalmente confundida, una niebla parecía rodearlo y si el golpe no le había provocado una alucinación…podía jurar que de su cabeza estaba saliendo un par de cuernos.- oh por el ángel…

De las manos del chico brotaron chispas de color celeste y con ellas apareció una maraña de tela que se ajustó alrededor del chico, apresando sus brazos; cuando esta termino de moverse se dieron cuenta que no era más que una camisa de fuerza. Cale puso de cuclillas en el piso murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-Cale…- a Magnus la garganta le sabia a sangre, la cabeza le daba vueltas, aun así intento levantarse sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué demonios?- Jace se incorporó y trato de acercarse al chico entre todos los presentes era el que menos aturdido estaba, pero cuando acerco su mano, descubrió que alrededor del chico había una barrera invisible, aislándolo al chico. –ALEC!- golpeo la barrera con los puños, no sabía que estaba pasando, él también había visto la cornamenta en el cabello del chico, y ahora que estaba cerca, podía notar también, esa cosa que serpenteaba violenta cerca del suelo, ¿aquello….era una cola? – ¡ALEC! ¡Reacciona!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del capítulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pam PAM …¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! ¡¿Que es lo que ocurre?! Nuestro lindo y tierno Alec está pasando por un momento muy difícil, ¿Magnus podrá salvarlo?

si ya han leído hasta aquí apreciaría un comentario para saber si les ha gustado mi fic n.n


	6. Golpes del Pasado

Hooola, XD extrañaron su capítulo de la semana? *3* Lamento el retraso pero…pero … me invitaron a un concierto del actor que interpreta a doctor house, XD aaaay papa! Que guapo que sexy que cariiiisma! No tengo perdón de dios pero… valió totalmente la pena.

Bueno ya no los hago esperar más, OwO les dejo el impactante capítulo, solo puedo decir… MUAJAJAAJAJAJAJA BD  
**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Comenzamos -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**Capitulo Seis: Golpes del pasado.**

-¿Qué demonios?- Jace se incorporó y trato de acercarse al chico entre todos los presentes era el que menos aturdido estaba, pero cuando acerco su mano, descubrió que alrededor del chico había una barrera invisible, aislándolo al chico. –ALEC!- golpeo la barrera con los puños, no sabía que estaba pasando, él también había visto la cornamenta en el cabello del chico, y ahora que estaba cerca, podía notar también, esa cosa que serpenteaba violenta cerca del suelo, ¿aquello….era una cola? – ¡ALEC! ¡Reacciona!

El chico miro por el rabillo del ojo y una sonrisita temblorosa apareció en sus labios.

-Alhmanic…- se incorporó y la barrera comenzó a desaparecer, Jace la sintió reblandecerse hasta adquirir la consistencia de una burbuja y reventar. – Alhmanic, eres tu…Alhmanic...- el chico se levantó y se acercó, recargando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Jace no lo dudo y le estrecho, intentando calmarle, buscando al Brujo, tenía que explicarle muchas cosas.

-Comienza a hablar Magnus… ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-¿Transformaste a Alec en un demonios?- Izzy se incorporó tambaleante, mas por la sorpresa que nada

-Un…un segundo, ca-cariño…-se enderezo con dificultad, se había dado un buen golpe al caer y sentía las marcas de las uñas de la chica en su cuello, agradecía que la chica hubiera decidido matarle a mano limpia y no partirle en pedazos con su látigo. Sentía el sabor de la sangre llenándole la boca y haciendo acopio de la poca voz que tenía le grito al rubio. – ¡¿me diste un puñetazo, Jace?!- tenía el labio partido y le dolía bastante.

-Ah… no.- le respondió el rubio no muy convencido, mientras llevaba al chico al sillón con él, demasiado shockeado como para notar lo que le pasaba a su alrededor, parecía una marioneta en los brazos del nefilim. –fue un codazo y fue accidental. Ahora, porque no comienzas contarnos que paso.- sentía raro que aquel chico fuera más pequeño que él, recordaba a Alec más alto, más grande; y ahora lo podía rodear bien con sus brazos y resultaba un poco tierno.

-Si… si… un segundo. –se levantó y se arregló la ropa, se limpió el labio con la lengua y se sentó, mirando con recelo a Jace que le daba pequeñas palmadas a Cale, mientras el joven solo murmuraba cosas, sus ojos parecían perdidos. – ¿Por dónde comenzar?- él también estaba confundido.

-¿Es…es Alec?- Isabelle estaba sentada a su lado. Aun se veía furica, pero la curiosidad y la posibilidad de volver a ver a su hermano le comenzaban a tranquilizar. –¿tu… lo trajiste de nuevo o es…algún tipo de Magia tuya?

-Tenia mis dudas, pero pueden verlo pro ustedes mismos. Es… prácticamente idéntico-

-Lo dices por los cuernos y la cola?- le pregunto Jace, delineándolos con su dedo, unos cuernos bastante particulares, comenzaban como extensiones de color hueso y al irse alejando de la cabeza del chico se tornaban de un color azuloso y traslucido y si los miraban a detalle parecía haber destellos de luz, como pequeñas estrellas dentro.

-No, eso es nuevo también para mí. Lo vi hace años pero creí que era…un mundano.- pensar en ello le provoco un nudo en la garganta. – pero anoche, llego junto con otro brujo.

-¿Y te pusiste celoso?- el rubio sonrió con malicia, mientras trataba de desamarrar la camisa de fuerza de Cale. –ay Alec, ni vuelto de la tumba pierdes el mal gusto.

-¡¿Lo viste hace años?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?! – Magnus temió que la chica le volviera a saltar encima, por suerte no lo hizo.

-Por qué no quería meterlo en NUESTRO caótico mundo, él tenía una vida, una familia aparte y parecía feliz, yo no quería meterme y causarle problemas.- contuvo las ganas de mandar a Jace a Derry también. –no espero que lo entiendan, quizás debí decirles, pero tuve mis motivos.

-¿Pero…es… que es?- Isabelle insistió.

-Un hijo de Lilith…- Magnus se acercó e inspecciono al pequeño, mirando sus cuernos con sumo interés. –No entiendo como no pude verlos antes. Debió estar usando un glamour muy fuerte…-

-Dijiste que era un mundano, como es que ahora…- Isabelle estaba desesperándose. Detestaba ver a su hermano así, por que para ella era Alec, de una u otra forma, sabía que ese era su hermano. – ¿es un brujo como tú? 

-No creo que lo sepa.- Magnus se acomodó el cabello. –tuve que desaparecer temporalmente al brujo con el que llego, y logre convencerlo de quedase a cambio de regresarlo aquí. Si pudiera hacer magia, habría hecho un hechizo y se habría ido.

-Espera... ¿lo desapareciste? – Jace quería el chisme completo.

-Eso no es de importancia.- no estaba como para explicar que había seguido a Cale y le había espiado justo en el momento en que casi le violaban, y menos con Jace. Carraspeo un poco y continúo. –los llame por otra razón, ese brujo…tiene a Cale bajo un hechizo. 

Jace ya podía imaginarse que tipo de hechizo, dio una mirada al jovencito que ya parecía más calmado, aunque aún no parecía reaccionar.

-El...borro su memoria. Alec lo sabe, y no quiere que quite el hechizo.- chasqueo los dedos y el joven quedo congelado en el tiempo, como alguna vez había hecho con Sebastian. –aunque no es lo único que hizo. –se mordió el labio, molesto por no poder hacer nada sin que Cale se pusiera como un loco. – Alhmanic le puso un hechizo de amor. Alec anda tras el como una quinceañera enamorada, es incluso peor que contigo, Jace.-su voz estaba cargada de odio al pronunciar lo último.

-¿Alhmanic, así se llama el brujo ese?- la joven pronuncio su nombre con asco, ni siquiera le conocía y ya sentía ganas de matarlo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le quitas los hechizos?- Jace trato por una vez en su vida de no sonar tan altanero, conocía a Magnus desde hacía años, sabia lo fuerte que era su magia y lo mucho que había amado a Alec; si había decidido no quitarlo debía tener una razón.

-Lo intente, pero él se negó, se puso muy mal.- sentía un nudo en la garganta. –no sé qué pueda pasar si lo quito, parece que está muy asustado y presionado, podría ser como abrir la caja de pandora.

-Entiendo…- Jace le miro a los ojos. – ¿y que planeas hacer? ¿Si nos has llamado es porque ya tienes un plan no?

-No, de hecho no se ni que hare después de quitar la parálisis.-respiro con pesar y se meció el cabello.- Alhmanic estará aquí en un par de días, puedo quitar el hechizo y arriesgarme a destrozar su mente o…intentar convencerlo de quedarse, la magia se iría debilitando poco a poco, la transición sería mucho más fácil para él.

-Suena bien.- Jace sonrió con emoción.- tienes dos días para conseguir que se enamore de ti y te bese o se convertirá en espuma de mar.

-¡Jace! –Isabelle no estaba de humor, pero trato de calmarse, algo de razón tenía el rubio.- cuenta con nosotros te ayudaremos.- sonrió confiada mirando al joven que no se movía ni un milímetro. –mundano o brujo, sigue siento Alec. Lo haremos reaccionar.

El brujo sonrió un poco, le reconfortaba el optimismo de los dos nefilims. Levanto la mano y estaba a punto de romper el conjuro cuando recordó algo.

-Una cosa más.- poso sus pupilas en ellos y afilo la mirada. – traten de no pelear delante de él, y aunque nos cueste trabajo ni mencionen al brujo ese, guardemos los insultos para cuando Cale no nos escuche. – los dos Lightwood asintieron y el brujo trato de llenarse de valor, antes de liberar a Cale.

Hubo unos minutos más de silencio, mientras el joven de ojos azules lograba calmarse y apaciguar sus temores. Se enderezo lentamente, apartándose de aquel hombre que le había brindado seguridad y soporte, ante los ojos de todos Alec fue recobrando la apariencia de un humano común y corriente.

El gran Brujo de Brooklyn comenzó a atar cabos, Alec desviaba toda su energía para crear un glamour que le hiciera pasar por un humano, no era una simple ilusión como la que escondía el instituto o la que usaban algunos brujos para aparentar; era algo mucho más fuerte, por eso no lo había notado hasta que perdió el control.

-Nnngh…- Cale se sujetó la cabeza, le dolía como si le hubiera atropellado un camión de 18 ruedas. Veía un poco borroso pero logro reconocer esa silueta. –Alhmanic? –sonrió un poco, frotándose los ojos esperado que su visión se aclarara pero al hacerlo se asustó.

Aquel chico no era Alhmanic, retrocedió de golpe, mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. El sillón se acabó pronto, y cayó al piso dándose un buen golpe.

-Cale, tranquilo- Magnus tuvo que detenerlo, el chico retrocedía con miedo y hasta chocar con la pared, le jalo y le sentó a su lado en el sillón. –ven aquí, relájate. Ninguno te hará daño.- por la forma en que le miro, supo que no le creía y era justificado.

-Lo siento, nos pasamos un poco.- Izzy trato de sonar dulce y amable.- pero… ah…

-Nos llevamos pesado.- el rubio se acercó y se sentó al lado de Magnus, pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello con un gesto de camaradería. –nos llevamos un poco pesado, pero no debes espantarte. Somos familia, ¿no, Magnus?

-Claro…muy pesado.- suspiro el brujo con un poco de fastidio.

-Lo…lo siento. –Se disculpó aquel tímido joven, mirando fugaz mente a Jace.- te…te confundí…con mi novio…- gimió bajito, haciéndose pequeño entre los cojines del sillón.

-Auch….eso duele…- murmuro Jace al escuchar al Cale, callo en cuenta de algo, no solo era un novio brujo que abusaba del chico, era un jodido brujo que se parecía a él. Se rasco la nuca un poco incómodo. –bueno, lamentamos el susto inicial. Soy Jace Lightwood y ella es Isabelle, mi hermana.

- Siento haberte asustado. No estoy acostumbrada a ver…"visitas" en casa de Magnus. – dijo nerviosa la chica. Se aclaró la voz y le sonrió, cuidar del pequeño hijo de Jace le había ayudado a suavizar su carácter, en ocasiones. –bueno ¿y tú, tienes un nombre?

-Cale, me llamo Cale Laidh – el chico sonrió un poco, a Magnus ese apellido le resultaba vagamente conocido, pero no lograba ubicar donde lo había oído. La atención del chico se fijó en el brazalete de la mujer y sin pensarlo alargo su mano y sujeto la de Izzy con cuidado. –es bonito… el brazalete que te dio papa es muy lindo, es… perfecto para ti.

La hermosa pelinegra se quedó en shock, no esperaba eso y Cale parecía tan calmado que no se atrevió a preguntar. Solo le sonrió y se lo quito para que lo viera.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, Max ya debe estar preguntando por mi.- Jace se levantó, miro al que alguna vez fue su hermano mayor y sonrió para el brujo. –Vamos a ir mañana a la feria, ¿quieren venir?

Magnus asintió, había entendido lo que Jace se proponía.

- ¿Porque no?- levanto los hombros, sonriendo con altanería y se acercó a Jace, tendiéndole la mano para despedirse. –lo veo mañana entonces

-¿Vendrás, Cale?- Jace se acercó y le revolvió el cabello, recibiendo un gruñido y un curioso puchero del chico. –dile a Magnus que te lleve, te la pasaras bien.

-Espero verte mañana, Cale.- Isabelle se le acercó y le dio un abrazo, era algo de lo que se había privado durante muchos años, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, después de tanto tiempo. Se permitiría un gusto.

El chico quedo un poco shockeado, no esperaba eso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se acurruco en el sillón en cuanto la hermosa mujer le soltó. Se sentía extraño, había algo en esas dos personas que le gustaba, se sentía bien estar con ellos, le reconfortaba y le calmaba la voz del hombre, la sonsa de ella era hermosa, le hacía sentirse…en casa, feliz y en casa.

El brujo les acompaño a la puerta y antes de irse la hermosa hermana de su novio le jalo de la camisa dejándolo a su altura, con tal brusquedad que el brujo pensó que terminaría con un ojo morado.

-Más te vale que lo cuides, no dejes que ese brujo de pacotilla se lo lleve o te matare.- le soltó y sonrió. –pasaremos por ustedes a las 10 am.

-Sabes que lo hare.- se despidió cordial, pero cuando Jace paso le dejo ir un puñetazo en el brazo, aprovechando los anillos en su mano para acalambrarle el brazo. –nos llevamos pesado ¿o no, cuñado?

Jace le respondió con una sonrisa, y con todo el orgullo del que era poseedor se contuvo para no sobarse el brazo.

-Aún es temprano.- Magnus se acercó con cautela, sentándose al lado del chico y mirándole con ternura, ahí acurrucado, era como un cachorrito perdido. –pero ya tengo hambre, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

Cale estaba ensimismado, estaba tan confundido por lo que había pasado. Al inicio del día estaba aterrado, perdido y solo en la ciudad, solo podía pensar en regresar con Alhmanic. Pero había aparecido ese demonio, de ojos brillantes y enigmáticos, con quien había cerrado un trato, y esos dos extraños que habían aparecido y habían removido todo. Verlos partir le angustiaba, pero ahora el quedarse a solas con el demonio no le parecía tan malo, el plan de salir a la feria tampoco, había una curiosa sensación de vacío justo ahora, algo que le estaba doliendo al ver a aquel hombre.

-Si… si quiero.- respondió después de pensarlo un momento. –¿Cuál es tu nombre?- su nombre le se olvidaba, no importaba cuanto lo hubiera escuchado o cuanto lo repitiera en su mente, si lo dejaba de pensar ese nombre se desvanecía como dibujos en la arenas. – ¿Magnus, verdad? –el rubio de llamaba Jace, la hermosa mujer era Isabelle, pero el nombre, no podía recordarlo bien aunque lo tenía enfrente

-Sí, Magnus Bane- le sonrió con suavidad, aunque por dentro le dolía. –vamos, hay que taparnos, hace frio. –fue al cuarto y tomo una chamarra de entre las ropas que había guardado de Alec y regreso con él, poniéndosela sobre los hombros. –Es un lugar pequeño…-se quedó mudo al verlo, era idéntico, había crecido en un mundo diferente y removía sus recuerdos. Acaricio sus hombros sin poder controlarse.

-Nngh…-Alec se levantó y se ajustó la chamarra, mirando al brujo. –vamos… yo también tengo hambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del capítulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

n.n bueno espero con esto tengan un lindo descanso esta semana… BD por que la próxima muajajajajajajaja XD ok, lo siento lo siento, espero puedan dejarme un lindo mensajito para motivarme a escribir

tengan linda semanita n.n


	7. Bienvenido a mi Mundo

TwT awwh que malos son, XD por que no me avisan que subí el capítulo Seis mal? XD jooo T3T ni un mensajito ni nada… QAQ o se fueron a ver el mundial? T_T pues como no hubo comentarios esta semana.. Q_Q el capítulo de este semana es corto, de la mitad del largo normal. Bujuju a nadie le importa yo lo sé. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-COMENZAMOS -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

**Capitulo Siete: Bienvenido a mi Mundo**

Al salir, Magnus temió que el joven echara a correr, pero por el contrario, Cale caminaba a su lado mirando todo, parecía que buscara algo o se escondiera de alguien; no quiso preguntar, no parecía que el chico fuera a contarle nada, no ahora.

En aquel restaurant, dejo que el chico escogiera la mesa. Por suerte no parecía llamar la atención de ningún subterráneo, no ms de la que podría llamar alguien que viniera acompañado de Magnus Bane, algunas hadas le miraron y los hombres lobo le olfatearon con sutileza, pero nada paso de ahí.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras de esta parte del menú.- le dijo señalándole la parte de comida humana

-¿Por qué?- el chico giro el menú en sus manos y leyó con curiosidad lo que había en las otras partes.

-Porque no creo que quieras terminar trasformado en algún animalito curioso con la comida de hada o con un pedazo crudo de algún animal, aunque no sé, he visto gente que gusta de beber sangre de tigre, dicen que es bueno.- le murmuro mientras llamaba la camarera

-En...serio?- el chico le miraba incrédulo, y al ver a la joven que se acercó, algo en ella llamaba su atención, pero no logro identificar que era. Le pidió una hamburguesa y espero a que el brujo ordenar un platillo que el no supo identificar bien, pero que por como lo pedía Magnus debía ser rico y preparado casi especialmente para él.

-Sí, simón, el novio de Izzy se transformó en rata por una bebida.- para su sorpresa, el chico comenzó a preguntarle, una cosa llevo a la otra y termino contándole varias de su aventuras observando cómo se reía y se maravillaba con estas, le hablo de Ragnor Fell, le conto de Perú y de la reina de Francia. –sabes aunque su piel era verde, las mujeres siempre le seguía, era raro verlo usando glamour.

-¿Glamour, qué es eso?- lo había escuchado decirlo varias veces y aun no entendía del todo.

-Es…la forma en que nos escondemos de los mundanos para pasar desapercibidos. Así evitamos problemas, ya sabes que la gente comience a gritar o se de una cacería de brujas- Magnus terminaba su taza de café y su cena. Hacía rato que llevaban platicando y parecía que el chico ya no le tenía ningún miedo

-Seria genial poder desaparecer así.- el chico picaba algunas papas fritas mientras escuchaba las historias. –Me gustaría poder hacerlo

-No desapareces…al menos no totalmente, algunas personas podrán pasar sobre tu…sobre el glamour y verte como realmente eres.- lo pensó un poco al verlo tan ilusionado con aquello. –sabes…podría enseñarte cómo hacerlo, para que puedas pasar del glamour.

-No creo que pueda….-el chico se rasco la nuca nervioso. –seria fabuloso, pero…ah, yo no, yo no tengo magia, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

-Inténtalo, Cale. Algunos "mundanos" tienen habilidad.- confiaba en que podría, por que no era un humano común. –intentémoslo, ¿quieres? –le señalo a la mesera que les había estado sirviendo, una rubia primorosa. –cierra los ojos, e imagina que quitas una gruesa cortina, trata de concentrarte en eso, en mirar mucho más.

-Mmh…no creo que sirva…- pero aun así, cerro sus ojos y se concentró tanto como pudo, apartando la idea de que aquello era estúpido de su cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos la chica seguía igual, cobrando las cuentas y preparando sus pedidos, pero comenzó a ponerse un poco borrosa, Cale entrecerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar, y de pronto el cabello de aquella chica ya no era rubio, había tomado un vibrante color verde, que hacia juego con su hermosa piel azulosa.

-¿Puedes verla?- Magnus supo por la expresión de sorpresa que sí. Acerco su mano y acaricio la de Alec, tomándola con suavidad, pero con un agarre firme. –tranquilo, es impresionante al principio, pero ve observando todo el lugar, luce un poco diferente.

-Es...Impresionante…-el chico cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada, tratando de asimilar lo que había aprendido, ahora entendía porque a veces podría ver las alas de Alhmanic y a veces no, esa era la magia que usaba para poder salir a la calle con normalidad. Cuando miro a la chica otra vez, ella parecía una rubia normal de nuevo.– ¿lo hice yo o fue tu magia?

-Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú, tu deshiciste su glamour.- sonrió complacido, acariciando esa mano que el chico no había retirado. -dame un segundo, te puedo enseñar otras cosas. No tardare.- quizás eso le abriera los ojos o debilitara el hechizo del "pulpo emplumado". Se levantó un segundo y enfilo al fondo del local a los sanitarios.

Cale cerro los ojos y trato de hacerlo de nuevo, imagino la cortina que se retiraba, una de terciopelo negro sumamente pesada, como las de los teatros, al abrir los ojos la rubia había cambiado, al igual que el hombre que preparaba la comida, era maravilloso. Paseo la vista por el lugar, observando con curiosidad, mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez y de pronto al ver su reflejo en el servilletero se tensó.

-¿Que…que es eso?- en aquel reflejo borroso pudo ver algo sobre su cabeza. No podía darle forma, pero veía algo brillando con suavidad. Se acercó y pudo verlos con más nitidez, era cuernos, sobre su cabeza. –No…no es cierto…-levanto una de sus manos, intentando tocar aquella cornamenta y atravesarla como una ilusión.

-Hola cariño.- pero antes de que pudiera si quiera rozarlos con sus dedos, la melodiosa voz de una chica le hizo voltear. –¿qué pasa, dulzura? Luces preocupado y asustado.-

Cale olvido por completo lo que había visto en su reflejo, delante de él estaba la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca y a su lado un joven que bien podría haber sido una de esas estatuas labradas en mármol. Los dos eran perfectos, hermosos y le estaban hablando a él.

-No…no yo…no. Estoy bie….- el joven puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le hizo estremecer.

-No tienes que mentirnos, nosotros sabemos que te pasa y queremos ayudarte.- deslizo ese dedo por su barbilla y le hizo levantar la cara un poco, querían mirarle mejor.

-Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte?- le dijo la chica, dedicando una mirada de complicidad al chico.

-Podemos hacerte feliz.- el joven se cambió, sentándose a su lado y jalándole para verle de cerca. –¿Quieres que te ayudemos a olvidar?- le sonrió con una expresión de ensoñadora seducción, era como un príncipe sacado de algún cuento…uno de hadas.

-¿Qué te hagamos normal?- la dulce chica le tomo de la mano y le apretó con suavidad, casi reconfortándolo. –¿o quizás quieras que te reunamos con ella? Nosotros podríamos hacer que la veas otra vez. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL CAPITULO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero les haya gustado…espero me digan si lo leyeron.. o den muestras de vida Q_Q y ano me quieren.. awwwh


	8. Cuentos de Hadas

WIII si me leen OwO 3 muchisimas gracias por los lindos comentarios, n.n me hace muy muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia.

BD bueno pasando a asuntos mayores, esto comenzara a ponerse color de hormiga muajajajaajaja Magnus vas a tener muchos problemas!  
**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Comenzamos -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**Capitulo Ocho: Cuentos de Hadas  
**

-Podemos hacerte feliz.- el joven se cambió, sentándose a su lado y jalándole para verle de cerca. – ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a olvidar?- le sonrió con una expresión de ensoñadora seducción, era como un príncipe sacado de algún cuento…uno de hadas.

-¿Qué te hagamos normal?- la dulce chica le tomo de la mano y le apretó con suavidad, casi reconfortándolo. – ¿o quizás quieras que te reunamos con ella? Nosotros podríamos hacer que la veas otra vez.

La mirada de Cale se humedeció, sus labios temblaron al oír esas palabras y de no ser por el chico que estaba a su lado habría comenzado a llorar. El joven le jalo y le susurro algo que hizo estremecer al ojiazul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Magnus tardo apenas un par de minutos, mientras lavaba sus manos y se revisaba el cabello, la noche húmeda le arruinaba el peinado completamente; salió pensando en que le enseñaría al chico ahora, protección, localización…quizás a hacer esos mensajes de fuego que solía mandarse con Alec. Pero cuando llego a su mesa la vio vacía, Cale ya no estaba, la silla estaba sola, con la chamarra del chico colgando del respaldo, su soda a medio beber y una papa mordida descansando sobre un charquito de cátsup…

Paseo la mirada por el loca, cale no estaba en ningún sitio, sujeto a la mesera que pasaba su lado y le pregunto por su acompañante si lo había visto salir y hacia donde había ido.

-Sí, salió con dos hadas- le dijo la chica mientras le señalaba por cual lado de la calle se habían ido.

-¿Dos hadas?- escuchar aquello le helo la sangre al brujo, de todos los subterráneos, las hadas resultaban fatales. Tenía que encontrar a Cale antes de que terminara cerca de la Corte Seelie, no quería tener que lidiar con la reina, no quería ni imaginar las cosas que podría hacerle a Alec

Tomo la chamarra y mientras tiraba el dinero de la cuenta salió buscando a esas hadas, habría sido fácil, de no ser porque había varios lugares a donde podrían haber llevado a cale, el conocí al menos 3 invernaderos que servían a las hadas como cafés y refugios, unos 3 antros de subterráneos muy cerca. Necesitaba un indicio de a dónde dirigirse, reparo en la chamarra.

-Podría…-comenzó a hacer un hechizo de localización, deseando que un estuviera enlazada con el alma de Cale, le había pertenecido en otra vida después de todo.

Le costó establecer la conexión, pero al final las imágenes aparecieron. Casi le da un infarto, no podía seguir al chico, su visión se detenía justo sobre el reflejo del lago, ahí donde la luna formaba un portal a la corte de las hadas.

Dejo todo de lado y comenzó con el portal, no había tiempo de correr, no había tiempo de tomar un taxi, Cale, su pequeño e inexperto Cale estaba con unas hadas en el peor lugar del mundo. Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible, o no podría sacarlo nunca más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de la corte, las dos hadas habían llevado a Cale a uno de los salones donde tenían una fiesta digna de admirar, música, banquetes de comida y tantas hadas que apenas podía mantener la atención fija en quienes le habían llevado. Las hadas reían y le llamaban invitándolo a sus círculos de baile, podían sentirlo, ese chico no era un mundano, era como ellos; Querían jugar con él hasta romperlo.

-Ven aquí cariño, déjanos verte bien –le chica le sonriera mientras le rodeaba y mandaba un suave beso con su mano para romper el glamour de Cale. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la cornamenta que adornaba las cienes del joven y esa cola que se agitaba suavemente. –te lo dije, Aldahir-sonrió triunfal la joven hada. –es un demonio

-No lo es.- Le corrigió con fastidio el chico, mientras acercaba sus manos, delineando los cuernos del joven, mirándolos con interés. –puede parecer un demonio, pero…-se acercó olisqueándole y levantando su rostro para mirarle a gusto. –no huele como uno, puede es un hibrido.

-Quiero verla…-les dijo el chico un poco perdido entre toda la magia del lugar.

-Te llevaremos a verla, te lo juro.- la chica comenzó a jugar con las flores que crecían cerca de ella. –pero primero vamos a bailar un poco.

-No, tenemos visitas Kennocha.- interrumpió el chico, otras hadas murmuraban, un brujo se había atrevido a entrar en su reino. –Por qué no pruebas un poco de esto.- trajo de la mesa un delicado y suculento durazno.

-No…no tengo hambre…- Cale había comido y realmente no tenía hambre. Pero el hada partió aquel fruto con sus manos, provocando que algunas gotas de jugo cayeran lentamente por sus dedos.

-Solo una probadita. –le dijo acercando el pedazo más pequeño a sus labios, no querían perder su juguete, no sin divertirse con el antes. – Abre… solo un poco-

Cale lograba oponer un poco de resistencia, apenas podía sobreponerse al encanto de aquellas hadas, por más que intentaba, esos ojos le hechizaban. Con una mano el chico le hizo abrir la boca y fue acercando a sus labios aquella fruta. Ni siquiera necesitaba una gota, solo debía probarlo, tan solo eso bastaría, seria suyo.

-¡HAZLO YA!- la chica grito molesta, podían sentir como el brujo se acercaba, ya había entrado en los dominios de las hadas.

Apenas iba a rozar los labios del joven con sus dedos, cuando la puerta de aquel recinto donde todos celebraban gustosos casi fue derribada por una llamarada azul que dejo a todos sorprendidos por la intensa ola de calor que despidió. Las hadas se levantaron asustadas, no había sucedió algo así nunca.

-Aldahir!- la melodiosa voz del al chica llamaba a su compañero con desesperación. Después del estruendo de la puerta una lluvia de fuego azul se había desatado en aquel recinto, las hadas corrían y todo parecía comenzar a arder con aquella inusual llama celeste.

-Aquí, estoy aquí.- El chico había tirado la fruta y estaba en el piso con Cale, bastante aturdidos por las llamaradas, resguardados tras una columna. Soltó una maldición mientras escuchaba los gritos y el alboroto

-Está aquí….- gruño la chica mientras miraba al brujo abrirse paso entre los caballeros hada, lanzando hechizos poderosos desde la punta de sus dedos.

-Ah…-cale miro a su alrededor, no reconocía ese lugar, no sabía dónde estaba y comenzaba a asustarse. Sintió una mano extraña sujetándole, inmovilizándole con fuerza para que no escapara. Una llamarada azul callo cerca de donde estaba y entonces escucho aquella voz

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?!- la voz del gran brujo de Brooklyn resonó en toda la sala, haciendo temblar las columnas, sonaba tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo y eso daba más miedo que verlo gritando furioso.

La reconocía, esa voz era inconfundible y le hizo recobrar la fuerza. Cerró los ojos y trato de quitar el velo, descubriendo que aquel brazo que le sujetaba no era humano, parecía que su piel era de pastos entrelazados y en algunas partes el desgaste de este hacia que se asomaran unos huesos tan viejos que parecían ramas secas, subió la mirada y se horrorizo, aquel chico parecía un árbol andante.

-¡Suéltame!- gimió mientras se retorcía, Aldahir no planeaba dejarle ir tan fácil pero le sorprendió que su glamour hubiera perdido el efecto.

- ¿Cale? - Magnus pudo escuchar su voz, no le veía pero podía escucharle.

-TCH….- el chico chasqueo molesto la lengua y decidió arriesgarse. Tomo al chico del cuello y lo plancho contra el piso, sujetándole del cuello, obligándole a abrir la boca- solo un poco dulzura.- acerco sus dedos aun manchados del jugo de la fruta a su boca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Magnus! Date prisa o vas a perder a tu niño!

Muajajajaja espero les haya gustado este capítulo, n.n esta semanita estuve con mucha inspiración y les dejare el capítulo. Si ya han llegado aquí, dejen un lindo comentario por favor n.n


	9. Las Profecías de las Hadas

Regresando de una misión campal para asegurar mis ingresos, me dedico a darles el capítulo de esta semana. Es un poco corto pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y UwU awwwh no se no quería forzar las cosas. Aun así, es importante y muuuy bueno BD espero les guste.

Sin más que agregar, les deseo buena semana y que disfruten el capítulo. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Comenzamos -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo Nueve: Las Profecías de las hadas**

-Cale?- Magnus pudo escuchar su voz, no le veía pero podía escucharle.

-TCH….- el chico chasqueo molesto la lengua y decidió arriesgarse. Tomo al chico del cuello y lo plancho contra el piso, sujetándole del cuello, obligándole a abrir la boca- solo un poco dulzura.- acerco sus dedos aun manchados del jugo de la fruta a su boca

Mas en cuanto estuvo cerca de su rostro, cale se giró y le mordió la mano con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre manar de esa piel.

-¡AAGH…pequeño bastardo!- le soltó por instinto y Cale no perdió la oportunidad de correr.- ¡ven acá! ¡Kennocha, Sujétalo!

La chica que parecía hecha de pétalos de flores se abalanzó sobre cale, jalándolo de la ropa para apresarlo antes de que el brujo lo viera. Magnus tenía que pagar por su descortesía.

-No teme acerques!- grito poniendo sus brazos frente al rostro para protegerse de las uñas de la chica. Y la misma fuerza que había golpeado a Magnus la ataco, lanzándola lejos mientras una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en los labios del gran brujo de Brooklyn.

-¡CALE! ¡Por aquí!- Magnus corrió hacia él.

El chico no lo pensó ni un segundo, no reparo en lo que había hecho, en cuanto escucho la voz del brujo se levantó, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, brincando y tratando de evitar esas manos que querían atraparle.

Ahora ya no solo eran las dos chicos, si no también otras hadas que querían proteger su hogar controlaban algunas ramas que se lanzaban hacia el chico con desesperación, y otras que intentaban atrapar al brujo y sacarlo de los dominios de las hadas. Ahora todas habían visto los cuernos del Pelinegro y como destellaban cada vez que conjuraba algún hechizo o barrera. Querían investigarlos, querían saber que era realmente aquel joven y solo lo descubrirían si se quedaba ahí, con ellas.

-Ma-Magnus!- una rama capturo al chico, había tantas que era imposible que hubiera esquivado todas, lo enredo y lo aparto del Brujo, quien peleaba con las ramas que ya no podía controlar el solo, estaba rodeado, lo estaban a acorralando y lo atraparían pronto también.

Magnus era fuerte y diestro con su magia, pero se había metido en la boca del lobo, lo superaban en número, había total desventaja. Quemaba y destruía las ramas, pero eran cada vez más, rompía una y aparecían tres; seguían llegando caballeros hada y se estaba poniendo muy pesado.

-Mag…Magnus- Alec se retorcía angustiado entre las ramas, quería escapar de ahí, quería ayudar al brujo. Las diminutas estrellas dentro de sus cuernos comenzaban a brillar, una tenue luz añil brotaba de estas y la rama que le sostenía comenzaba a secarse, se cuarteaba poco a poco mientras de las grietas que se formaban en la madera comenzaba a brotar chispas. –¡MAGNUS!

-¡ALEC!- el brujo pudo percibir el cambio en la energía del chico, algo no estaba bien, algo no iba a salir bien si seguían presionándolo así.- Suéltenlo, suéltenlo ahora.

-Háganle caso a nuestro invitado.- aquella voz paralizo toda la batalla, la reina en persona había entrado al recinto. 

Con simple ademan, la reina tomo control de toda flora del cuarto, las ramas se retiraron, acomodándose en los surcos de la tierra de donde habían salido, formando varios de los muebles que decoraban el lugar. La que tenía atrapado a cale, se movió tambaleante y acerco al chico hasta dejarlo con el hijo de Lilith.

-Magnus Bane…que gusto- le dijo con un tomo amable y educado, algo que solo hizo que a Magnus se le revolviera el estómago.

-Lo mismo digo…- no era cierto, pero le estaba entregando a Alec, no quería hacerla enojar y volver a empezar. Tomo al chico, alejándose de la rama, que se desmorono como cenizas. –su pongo que me pedirás algo para dejarnos ir…-como le costaba no imprimir el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

En cuanto Alec se sintió libre se aferró al brujo, a lo único que conocía en ese lugar y eso basto para calmarlo un poco. El brillo que salía de las astas de su cabeza se esfumo y poco a poco estos y su cola se desvanecieron entre el glamour.

-Oh, pero querido, en que mal concepto me tienes. – la reina suspiro con pesar, un gesto muy ensayado, si le preguntaban al brujo. Miraba atenta las reacciones del chico, resultaba por demás interesante, no parecía darse cuenta de cómo usaba sus habilidades. – tu lindo amiguito no ha probado nuestra comida, no tengo por qué retenerlo aquí. – avanzo lento, deslizándose con gracia por el espacio, hasta tener a Cale al frente. –debes perdonar la imprudencia de mis congéneres.

El chico se escondió entre los brazos de Magnus, temblaba, quizás por miedo, quizás por el esfuerzo que había hecho. La mujer acerco su mano y aunque Magnus trato de evitarlo ella le tomo del mentón y le alzo un poco para mirarle a detalle.

-Ellos solo estaban jugando.- termino de decir aquella hada tan poderosa.

-No se toca.- Magnus gruño molesto, apartándole la mano.

-Oh, no quiero hacerle nada. –dijo con decepción, esbozando una sonrisa suave.

-No lo pensaría, no es como si lo hubieran secuestrado por diversión.- esta vez no pudo deprimir el sarcasmo y mientras tomaba la mano de Alec con fuerza comenzó a despedirse.- no es que no quiera quedarme y charlar, pero ya es tarde. Tenemos que irnos. Con su permiso, su bella majestad- siseo con odio.

Le dio una reverencia a la reina y Cale fue quien le jalo, desesperado por salir de ese lugar y alejarse de aquellos seres.

-Magnus…- le llamo la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrando un brillo diabólico en sus ojos. – "Cuida a ese niño, recuerda que los pájaros encerrados en jaulas mueren pronto de tristeza, y cuídate del pasado, Magnus Bane, vendrá a cobrar por los pecados cometidos."

El brujo apenas pudo disimular su espanto, ¿aquello era una maldición, Una profecía o una simple advertencia? Detestaba a esa mujer, había dejado ir a Cale, pero ahora le soltaba esas palabras que solo le perturbaban.

-Va-vámonos, vamos ya.- Cale le jalaba con fuerza, aquella mujer, aquella reina hada estaba mirándole con intensidad.

Había curiosidad en la mirada de la reina, pero había preferido dejarle ir a investigar por cuenta propia cuales podrían ser sus dones especiales. Algo no estaba bien y Magnus lo podía notar, pero sabía que si preguntaba la reina solo lo confundiría más y más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UwU disculpen que sea tan corto, pero si las musas son benignas con su linda autora puede que les suba un capitulo a mitad de semana. Juju! Dejen muchos reviews para motivarme a seguir. 


	10. Pequeños Caballitos del Diablo

Ufff, apenas voy recuperando la conciencia, tuve que salir como invitada Cosplayer y cuando regrese a casa estaba muriendo de cansancio y no pude redactar ni un párrafo coherente. Pero lo bailado nadie me lo quita ;3 ¡fue un maravilloso fin de semana!

Gracias a los nuevos lectores, espero disfruten este capítulo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OwO/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

**Capitulo Diez: Pequeños Caballitos del Diablo  
**

-Vamos, entra Cale.- Magnus abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejo que el chico revisara por última vez sus espaldas antes de entrar. Aún estaba nervioso, y él lo entendía, había sido secuestrado y forzado a usar sus habilidades, no solo estaba asustado, si no terriblemente cansado. –te preparare un té.

El joven asintió con suavidad, avanzando al sillón donde se dejó caer, cerrando los ojos y haciéndose un ovillo entre los cojines. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, tantas cosas que ahora no se explicaba y que trataba a toca costa de olvidar. El pequeño gato se Magnus subió al sillón y se le acerco, frotándosele al chico y maullando hasta que este le dejo meterse entre sus brazos y le abrazo. Comenzó a ronronear, mientras el chico le acariciaba, al igual que su amo, estaba preocupado por él.

-Cale, bebe esto.- le acerco una bella taza victoriana, esta vez no era un té robado, lo había preparado con algunas hierbas, solamente para él, necesitaba calmarse y no creía que una simple infusión mundana sirviera en este caso.

-¿Que eran esas cosas?- El chico recibió la taza y le dio pequeños sorbos, agradecía que Magnus le hubiera endulzado antes de dárselo. –ellas…parecían…

-No parecen, son Hadas.- le dijo suspirando con pesar quizás era hora de comenzar a hablarle del mundo de los subterráneos –hey, tenemos que hablar….- EL brujo se sentó en el sillón y se acercó un poco, esperando que el chico no le rechazara, pero Cale se le acerco y se le acurruco entre los brazos. Se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que se le acomodara como un minino. -¿estas…estas bien?

-No…quiero ir a casa.- le murmuro con la voz quebrada.- pero ya no tengo a donde ir… mi ma…mi mh…-el chico se sujetó la sien y se estremeció un poco.

-¿Te duele algo?- aquello debía ser un efecto del hechizo de Alhmanic. Acerco su mano y le meció el cabello con cuidado, intentando relajarle, sintiendo como el chico se le restregaba suavemente, sin duda aquello le reconfortaba

-No…tengo miedo.-le murmuro, había decidido sincerarse, se sentía tan seguro estando así con aquella persona.

-No tienes que preocuparte, yo cuidare de ti.- sintió como el chico se acomodaba, acurrucando al felino entre los dos. Sin duda presidente Miau debía estar de lo más cómodo ahí. –No dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime

-Pero… ¿y si no estás tú?- había sido apenas un segundo y habían aparecido esas dos… cosas.

-Bueno…-no era como si pudiera explicarle que era inmortal. –Si no estoy yo, Jace o Izzy te cuidarían también; y aún hay algunas personas más que se preocupan por ti.- le beso la frente y le miro con ternura, quizás después podría…llevarlo con Maryse. 

El chico no parecía muy convencido, y bueno era algo comprensible, se había topado con todo el reino de las hadas en una sola noche.

-Podría enseñarte, como cuidarte, y así no tendrías miedo nunca más.

-Pero…pero yo no puedo hacer magia… ¿vas a enseñarme a pelear?- Cale no dudaba que Magnus supiera defenderse y no dudaba que pudiera cuidarle. Pero no parecía del tipo que supiera pelear a puño limpio.

-No…- aún no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, no había notado que no era un humano común. –pero quizás pudiera ayudarle con eso. –yo podría darte un poco de magia. – el brujo de ojos dorados se levantó y fue a buscar un plumón a uno de los cajones de su casa.

-¿Eso se puede?- Alec le miraba curioso desde el sillón.

-Sí, alguien lo hizo para mí alguna vez.- recordó aquella batalla fuera del barco de Valentine. –yo lo hare por ti. –se sentó a su lado, destapo el plumón y tomo su mano, trazando con mucha cautela la runa de vinculación que Clary creara alguna vez. El chico miraba aquello con curiosidad, así que el hijo de Lilith aprovecho para explicarle. –es una runa, nos permitirá compartir un vínculo. –aquella marca no poseía poder, pero esperaba funcionara como un placebo para el chico. – te daré mi magia, mi poder y podrás usarla aun cuando esta marca se halla borrado.

Termino y miro muy satisfecho su obra, levanto la manga de su abrigo y le ofreció la mano al chico.

-Ahora hazla tú. Cierra el vínculo Cale.

Tomo aquel plumón y comenzó a hacer aquel símbolo, sorprendiéndose por la facilidad que su mano tenia para trazar las líneas, había temblado un poco al principio, pero aquella runa quedo perfecta

-Te enseñare algo fácil.- tomo la mano de Alec y entrelazo sus dedos con suavidad. –una barrera, así podrás protegerte.- el chico ya podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba controlarlo.

Pasaron un buen rato intentando enseñarle al chico a hacer barreras, pero tan pronto lograba condensar su energía, esta se desvanecía, y su escudo estallaba como una burbuja. Alec parecía frustrado y ponía mucho empeño para lograr hacer un abarrera, realmente quería poder protegerse y no estar tan indefenso.

-Dejémoslo para mañana- cerca de la media noche, el brujo le hizo detenerse, la energía del ojiazul comenzaba a tornarse más inestable y peligrosa, no quería que pasara un accidente. –creo que n puedo pasarte mucha energía hoy, la use con las hadas, vallamos a dormir.

-Pero…

-Vamos, ¿le dijiste a Jace que iríamos a la feria no?- el chico asintió- entonces vamos a dormir, pasara temprano. No querrás ir con sueño- le hizo señales para que le siguiera a la cama.

-Ah… yo…-se sonrojo al ver a donde iba. –puedo dormir en el sillón?

Aquello fue un golpe de realidad con guante de hierro, no era Alec, era Cale, claro que no querría compartir la cama, no iba a dormir con un extraño. Sonrió un poco, se le notaba lo triste que aquello le ponía.

-Pro…prometo no escapar- se apresuró a decir el chico mientras le miraba sintiéndose culpable por verlo así. –lo prometo, no me iré.

-Está bien, iré por unas mantas.- fue con su gato y bajo algunas cobijas- te toca cuidarlo, si se sale lo sigues- le pidió mientras le acariciaba el mentón

El minino no protesto y corrió hacia el sillón, subiéndose sobre el regazo del chico, ronroneándole y restregándose contra su vientre con amo. Claro que lo haría, Presidente Miau no iba a perder la oportunidad de recibir mimos del chico.

-Toma, puedes usarla.- el brujo de ojos ambarinos le entrego unas cobijas, una almohada y la pijama que le había dado a Alec, sentía cierto remordimiento por prestarle su antigua ropa. Pero Cale parecía cómodo con ella. –descansa Cale…

Magnus se fue a acostar bastante cansado, al menos había hecho un avance, ya no le temía. Claro que…después de lo que había pasado con los nefilims, con los cuernos y las hadas, parecía que había retrocedido un kilómetro, ya no sabía que pensar, había mucho que el chico le estaba ocultando y necesitaba saberlo para poder ayudarle.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa comenzó a sentirse frustrado, lanzo su ropa al piso, su magnífica ropa de diseñador llena de agua y lodo del lago, se dio una ducha rápida y se recostó a dormir, perdiéndose casi de inmediato, después de todas las cosas que había pasado, no quería saber de la realidad hasta 8 horas después.

Pero en mitad de su sueño reparador, escucho un ruido, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y escucho el andar de unos pies descalzos. Conocía esa cadencia, la había escuchado en sus sueños más dulces.

- Escuche ruidos afuera… - su vocecita era un susurro, se giró para verlo, sintiendo ternura al ver al chico que estaba parado al borde de la cama, con el felino medio dormido en brazos, con esa linda expresión en su rostro, aún seguía asustado. –¿ puedo…dormir contigo?

Contuvo la sonrisa, Magnus no quería que pensara lo mucho que le alegraba tenerlo ahí, levanto las cobijas y le dejo entrar.

-Hay barreras mágicas, nada entra sin mi permiso.- le murmuro mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. 

Cale dejo al felino sobre la colcha de hermosos brocados dorados y se acostó, acomodándose en la orilla de la cama, mirando por la ventana las nubes moverse alrededor de la luna. Cerró sus ojos, respirando un poco agitado, se dio la vuelta, le ponía nervioso la ventana, esperaba que algo se asomara por ella para asustarle.

Pero no podía dormir, el chico estaba despierto, mirando la silueta del brujo recortada entre las sombras. Se acercó más, con movimientos lentos hasta que estuvo tan cerca que sentía el calorcito que manaba del cuerpo de Magnus; pego su frente a la espalda del de ojos dorados, cerrando los ojos para dormir al fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Capitulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awwwwh que bello! TwT adoro a esos dos, son tan bellos y dulces. QwQ9 vamos Magnus conquístalo! El aun te ama yo lo creo! QWQ vamos gana su corazoncito de posshoooo

Espero que si han pasado de mi meloso comentario…me dejen un pequeño review, es muy gratificante para mi n.n 


	11. El Héroe y El Querubín

Holis... Perdonen que me tardar. Pero tuve conflictos, mi papa se enfermó y bueno… la familia hay que cuidarla.

Pero hay que seguir con esta linda historia. Espero disfruten el capítulo. Va con todo mi amor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Comenzamos OwO/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capitulo Once: El Héroe y El Querubín

Él es mi luz, mi paz mi voz,  
mi fe monosilábica y compleja  
que juega hacer y a no querer  
mientras descansa en nubes de tormenta

Pero nunca quiere hablar de amor  
porque le recuerda su tragedia  
y teme que en alguna depresión  
mis labios lleguen hasta su dolor*

Cale comenzó a escuchar esa voz, estaba haciendo eco por toda la casa; sentía también la luz del sol, suave y delicada, digna del amanecer. Pero despertar del todo le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

El creyó que el corazón  
vivía conectado a la cabeza  
y que al llegar al fin del mar  
un héroe salvaría su primavera

En cuanto abrió un ojo, el sol le deslumbro, se movió y descubrió que a su lado solo estaba el pequeño minino. Se enderezo con pereza, buscando a su amable benefactor, mientras saludaba al pequeño felino acariciando su barriguita.

Llevándole en los brazos a dormir

Hasta una cama entre las hojas secas

Diciendo estoy muriéndome por ti

Descansa mientras yo te hago feliz

Se levantó, seguido del pequeño felino, y fue siguiendo la voz de aquel hombre que parecía cantar con bastante ternura. Iba con cautela, no quería que aquella canción terminara de improvisto.

Se asomó a la cocina, sonriendo al ver al brujo de ojos bonitos preparando la mesa del desayuno, apareciendo cosas con algunas chispas de sus manos, moviendo los platos, las tazas y cantando, muy abstraído en su tarea de preparar un buen desayuno.

Y yo que intento ser

El héroe que el espera

Cuando baja la escalera

Con sueños remojados en… café

-¿Cale…estas bien?- al girarse para acomodar los cubiertos en la mesa, se sorprendió al ver al chico parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándole en silencio, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. Dejo los cubiertos y se le acerco. -¿porque estas llorando?

-Yo no estoy llorando.- pero cuando el brujo acerco su mano y limpio las pequeñas perlitas de sal de sus mejillas, se sorprendió. –yo no estaba llorando… no lo estaba.-

-Bien…te creo.- parecía que no se había dado cuenta, quizás había sido un reflejo del subconsciente, como cuando le había topado de niño. –vamos a desayunar, Jace llegara en un rato.

-Está bien. –se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Magnus. Se sentía bien despertar así, se sentía bien al ver a aquel hombre que le cuidaba con tanto esmero. -¿vamos a intentar lo de barrera otra vez?- comenzaba a picar un poco de la fruta, bajándole pedacitos de pan tostado a su niñero felino.

-Pensé que quizás querrías aprender algo más divertido.- tomo un pequeño block de notas y escribió algo en una de ellas, la doblo y trazo un símbolo en la parte de arriba del papel.

El chico de ojos celestes se quedó asombrado cuando este se incendió espontáneamente y se trasformó en una pequeña libélula dorada que voló hacia él, dando algunas vueltas sobre su cabeza antes de posarse cerca de su mano y volver a transformarse en una hoja de papel. Cale la tomo con cuidado, pero el papel ni siquiera estaba tibio, como si no hubiera sido una pequeña bola de fuego; la desdoblo y escrito pulcramente en él pudo leer

"Es fácil, ¿no? ¿Quieres internarlo?

- Magnus"

-Sí, sí quiero.- le sonrió lleno de emoción, moviéndose para acercarse al brujo. Escuchando atentamente como debía hacerlo y observando como trazaba aquel símbolo, que según Magnus era lo más importante para que diera resultado.

Cale tomo una pequeña nota de papel y comenzó a escribir algo, el brujo quiso asomarse y ver lo que escribía pero el chico se cubrió con el brazo. Cuando termino doblo con cuidado el papel, trazando el símbolo con cuidado, pero este no dio ningún resultado. El brujo le incito hacerlo de nuevo y el chico obedeció titubeando al final, pero el brujo le tomo la mano y le ayudo a terminar el símbolo.

Justo como había pasado con el papel de Magnus, la nota ardió en llamas y se trasformó en un pequeño caballito del diablo, que destellaba con un hermoso matiz añil. Dio algunas vueltas a la cocina y fue a pararse justo sobre la mano del gran brujo de Brooklyn.

-Magnifico, lo hiciste muy bien.- sonrió al ver la nota regresar a su forma original. Abrió el pequeño papel y al ver la pulcra letra del chico se sintió un poco melancólico. –veamos…

"Magnus:

Eres muy lindo, me agradas.

-Cale"

No se esperaba eso, sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro. Había esperado leer cualquier tontería, una queja, un insulto. Pero esas simples palabras, habían provocado en Magnus una oleada de emoción que no había experimentado en muchos siglos.

-Tu…- era raro que Magnus no tuviera que decir, doblo la pequeña nota y la guardo con cuidado en su bolsa del pantalón, no quería separarse de ella. –tú me agradas, me agradas mucho, pequeño cale.-

El jovencito se le recargo, sonriendo bastante contento mientras garabateaba otra nota, quería seguir practicando, hizo una para el pequeño gatito, que al verla acercarse la intento atrapar con sus garras, jugueteando con ella hasta que se convirtió en una llamarada y le hizo correr lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 9:55 am y Cale seguía practicando mandándole notitas a Magnus, después de que ambos se arreglaran para salir en cuanto llegara Jace; Magnus había aprovechado para preguntarle algunas cosas al chico. Había confirmado que aunque no recordaba nada de su vida pasada, sus gustos eran los mismos, incluso ese adorable e irracional miedo a las arañas.

-Buen día.- Jace abrió la puerta, con el juego de llaves que le había robado a Magnus; y justo cuando entraba uno de los caballitos del diablo de Cale fue a pararse en su frente y se trasformó en una nota, con una carita feliz y un "buen día" en ella.

-¡Hola!- Cale se asomó desde el sillón y le sonrió, le emocionaba verlo.- creí que llegarías tarde- guardo silencio al ver la pequeña personita que acompañaba al rubio

-Mmh has aprendido cosas nuevas- sonrió el rubio quitándose la nota adhesiva de la frente y mirándola con melancolía. –No quería perderme ni un segundo con mi parabatai.-

-¿Con… su qué?- le pregunto Alec al brujo, sabía que él le respondería con sinceridad.

-Es… su compañero de batalla.- la pequeña e inocente vocecita del pequeño hijo de Jace le sorprendió. Era un chiquillo adorable, hermoso como los querubines pintados en los cuadros religiosos, con rizos dorados, peinados con cuidado, con unos grandes y vivarachos ojos grises, casi verdes.

-A donde vayas, yo iré.- Jace sonrió al ver al joven de ojos azules. - Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré sepultado; -se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero deseaba que le recordara, al menos un poco. -El Ángel será mi testigo y aún más, hasta que la muerte nos separe a ti y a mí… - le tembló el labio al terminar, Magnus lo noto y el pequeño se preocupó al ver a su papa tan vulnerable, a esa edad, su padre era su héroe, no lo concebía verlo flaquear. –Creo... que el juramento está mal, la muerte no puede separarnos.

El chico ojiazul sentía el aire denso, apenas respirable, se ahogaba en aquel cuarto. Se sujetó el pecho, dolía, sentía como si su piel quemara, como si algo se removiera bajo ella.

-Cale, él es Max.- tomo a su pequeño en brazos y se acercó al sofá donde su amigo se había puesto tan pálido que comenzaba a preocupar a Magnus. –Mi hijo.- le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño y lo sentó en el respaldo. –saluda pequeño cazador.

-Hola…- salió de su estupor, mirando al pequeño que le sonreía con emoción, no parecía ser tan tímido como había pensado al verlo. De inmediato se le había acercado y le había comenzado a tocar la cara, subiendo sus manitas hasta su cabello. –me…me llamo Cale.

-Yo soy Max.- Maxwell Alexander Lightwood (Herondale Fray, pero no era nada practico llamarlo así), el chiquillo movía sus manos entre las hebras de sus cabellos, Cale no podía notarlo, pero el chico delineaba la forma de sus cuernos, a simple vista parecía que manoteaba en el aire, pero era tan preciso… él podía verlo, tenía talento innato para ello.- son lindos.

Los mayores rieron un poco, mientras el ojiazul se sonrojaba un poco, sin entender que pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera haber más el anfitrión de la casa zanjo el asunto.

- ¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar?- fue el gran brujo de Brooklyn quien se apiado de Cale y llamo al chiquillo. 

El jovencito bajo del sillón, pasando como una pequeña ráfaga dorada hasta los brazos del de ojos dorados.

-Hola tío Magnus- se abrazó a las piernas del mayor. Había comenzado a decirle así desde que tuvo noción de que un tío era alguien que era parte de tu familia, alguien que te quería y te cuidaba; le gustaba cuando le hacía trucos de magia o cuando aparecía golosinas en su bolsa para que pudiera comerlos a escondidas. Era sin duda su tío favorito, porque aunque quería mucho a Isabelle, ella no aparecía comida rica.- ¿nos vamos ya?

-Sí, ya nos vamos.- y dicho eso, se levantó, tomando su saco de estridente color purpura. –andando el parque espera por nuestra magnifica presencia 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Capitulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**  
*: la canción que Magnus está cantando se llama "el héroe" de Abel Velázquez

Espero les haya gustado. El lindo y tierno hijo de Jace apareció, no es la cosita más linda de este mundo? u se agarrara a Cale de su juguetito personal. Bueno espero me puedan dejar un mensajito o algo, para saber si les ha gustado el capítulo y continuar con esta maravillosa historia.


End file.
